


Unconscious Desires

by Jammequin



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammequin/pseuds/Jammequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S3a, whilst they were on the run. Lizzy's unconscious mind starts to suffer because of their stressful situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prologue to see if this is worth continuing.....

Red lay in bed in their latest bolt hole, wide awake. He felt certain that no sleep would be forthcoming tonight. Today had been an unmitigated disaster, from start to finish. He and Lizzy were supposed to be meeting with a contact of his who was to provide them with information pertaining to the Director’s nefarious deeds. Information that could lead them to being able to bring down the Director and exonerate Lizzy. However, when they arrived at the meet point, at the back of some dusty truck stop miles from anywhere, Red’s contact was already dead. And then all hell broke loose. Thankfully the Cabal had seriously underestimated the combined ingenuity and firepower of the two of them because somehow they managed to shoot their way out of there and get back on the road without being wounded themselves. Lizzy popping two of the tyres on their assailants’ SUV was a invaluable bonus. 

And so they found themselves fleeing once again. Thankfully without being pursued this time. Red smiled slightly to himself as he imagined the fate of the men who had attacked them. The ones who weren’t dead were probably still trying to hitch a lift back to civilisation. Red had decreed that any further plans they’d made for today were to be cancelled; they had no idea what the Cabal did and didn’t know at this point, seeing as they’d found out about their meeting God only knows how. And so they headed across the desert. For four hundred miles. When they’d arrived at one of Red’s many safe houses, they’d let themselves in, helped themselves to some food and a shower and then headed straight to bed, both completely exhausted.

Which was where Red found himself now. Except being exhausted didn’t seem to aid him in falling asleep. He knew that overall they were doing well in their mission to clear Lizzy’s name but it seemed to be going so slowly. Whilst a part of him relished the fun of renewing his Tom and Jerry routine with Ressler, it was different with Lizzy relying on him too. He couldn’t afford to take any risks with her life hanging in the balance this time. He knew Ressler and Lizzy’s FBI team wouldn’t hurt her, they just wanted to arrest her, but he didn’t trust anyone else in law enforcement. He knew just how far the Cabal’s grasping fingers reached.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. Maybe a change of position would help him in his insomnia. He was very used to being unable to sleep but he knew that as Lizzy’s only available ally, with Mr Kaplan and Dembe working their magic elsewhere, he couldn’t afford to be so tired that he made a mistake. He needed to get some rest. 

Just as he seemed to be dropping off, he heard a noise from the hallway and was instantly wide awake, hand reaching for the gun by his bedside. The noise had come from just outside his door. He was about to leap from his bed and head for the door when he heard Lizzy’s voice coming from the other side.

‘Red, where are you, Red?’

He was puzzled as to why Lizzy wouldn’t know where he was, she had seen him go into his room after all, yet he answered her nonetheless.

‘I’m in here, sweetheart, in my bedroom. Are you okay?’

Rather than answering, the door opened and Lizzy walked in. She was dressed in a tank and sleep shorts, her hair all over the place. She came into the room and walked slowly towards the bed.

‘Lizzy, what’s wrong? Why are you up?’

However, she didn’t answer. Upon hearing his voice, she altered her course slightly and was now heading straight towards him, rather than the foot of the bed. He looked closely at her. Her eyes were open but her expression was vacant. It almost looked as though she’d been drugged.

‘Lizzy, speak to me, sweetheart’

However, she didn’t say a word. She reached the bed and her knees bumping into the side were all that stopped her from continuing. Red looked up at her face. Her eyes weren’t looking at him, they were fixed straight ahead. Before he could fathom out what was going on, she had reached down and, using her hands to feel the way, had started to direct herself onto the bed. Red instinctively pulled himself away slightly so that she would have room to get on there with him.

Once she was on the bed, she lay down, eyes still wide open, still not having said another word. He looked over at her, extremely worried about what was wrong with her. He reached out and gently touched her arm but she didn’t seem to notice. At last he realised what was going on; she was sleepwalking. He had no idea that that was something that afflicted her. He knew that you weren’t supposed to wake sleepwalkers and so rather than trying to get her back to her own bed, he decided the best course of action was just to leave her be. He would have gone himself to sleep in her room but he didn’t want her getting up again and wandering around, possibly falling down the stairs. 

Red jumped out of the bed and went to the door, closing it and locking it so that Lizzy couldn’t get out without him hearing. He then headed back towards the side of the bed where she was lying and gazed down upon her. Her eyes had drifted shut once again and, with a worried sigh, he pulled the covers up over her and returned to his side of the bed and got back in.

He had no idea how he was going to explain this to her in the morning but at least for now she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Red was the first to awaken the next morning and just as he turned slightly to check that Lizzy was still there with him and ponder what exactly he was going to say to her, she woke up too. Her eyes blinked open and then instantly got wide as she found herself staring into Red’s face from only a foot away.

‘Red, what on earth am I doing here?’

‘Lizzy, sweetheart, it’s okay….’

‘It really isn’t; what have you done?’

Lizzy sat upright and dragged the covers up with her to protect her modesty, despite the fact she was wearing a tank.

‘Lizzy, please listen to me. This is my room, yes, but you’re here because you came in here. No other reason’.

‘You expect me to believe that? Why would I do that? And why exactly would I not remember doing that?’

‘I think you were sleepwalking’

‘Are you kidding me? I’ve never sleepwalked in my life!’

Lizzy found her temper rising and got up off the bed, wrapping herself fully in the sheets as she did so. 

She threw Red a scowl and headed straight for the door, only to find it locked.

‘You locked the door? Or did I do that in my sleep?’, she spat at him angrily.

‘I locked it’. Red could feel his own temper starting to grow and attempted to swallow it back down. ‘I locked it because I didn’t want you getting up again and falling down the damn stairs!’

Lizzy looked at him and didn’t know whether to believe him or not. He seemed to be telling the truth, judging by the angry look on his face but she still couldn’t quite believe she’d sleepwalked. And that she just happened to have sleepwalked straight into Red’s bed.

‘Lizzy, sweetheart, I have never lied to you. And I’m not going to start now. I heard you out in the hallway last night, not too long after we’d gone to bed. You were calling for me. At that stage I had no idea you weren’t awake so I just replied to you. Next thing I knew you had opened the door, come in and come straight over to the bed. I tried talking to you but you didn’t reply. Your eyes were open but not really focussed. You got in the bed with me and then just lay down and fell asleep. That’s all that happened, I promise you. Well, apart from me locking the door, like I said. I did think about going to sleep in your bed but I wanted to keep an eye on you because I was worried. Okay? Do you believe me?’

As Red finished talking, he opened his arms out to the side and looked at her beseechingly.

Lizzy sighed. ‘Okay, I believe you. But why? Why would I suddenly start sleepwalking now?’

‘I don’t know, sweetheart’, Red said as he walked closer to her. ‘I believe it can be caused by stress and anxiety though. And it’s hard to argue that you don’t have those things in your life right now’.

Lizzy looked up at him and tears started to form in her eyes. She wanted to say something but couldn’t, a lump forming in her throat. Seeing her like that, Red couldn’t help but move right up to her and envelop her in his arms.

‘It’s okay, Lizzy, don’t worry. Whilst this is obviously not something that’s preferable, it may just have been a one-off. And if it wasn’t, we can deal with it, okay? Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on you’.

Lizzy relaxed into his embrace and, dropping the sheets, wrapped her own arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.

‘Thank you, Red. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just… I just woke up and nothing made sense. I should have known you hadn’t done anything untoward’.

‘Forget about that. I knew you were going to be confused and maybe a bit angry when you woke up but I also knew that keeping you next to me was the safest option. Especially in a strange house. You could have really hurt yourself’.

They stayed like that for a few more moments and then pulled apart.

‘I’m gonna take a shower, Red, okay. I’ll see you down in the kitchen in a bit’.

‘Good idea. I’ll go make us some breakfast’.

As Lizzy left the room, Red sighed and ran his hand across his shorn hair. Well, that hadn’t gone too badly after all, he thought to himself. Let’s just hope it was a one time thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy grabbed some clean clothes from her room and headed into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she let her weight sag against it and leant back, closing her eyes. She believed Red when he’d said she’d sleepwalked into his room. She’d believed it the second he’d told her but she just didn’t want to appear weak in front of him. Sleepwalking into his bed was the kind of thing a child would do, not an FBI Agent in her 30s. She needed to get a grip.

Shedding her sleep clothes, she turned the shower on and stepped in. The water was gloriously refreshing and she tilted her head back and let it cascade over her, enjoying the sensation. Yesterday had really rattled her. In the grand scheme of her life of late it hadn’t been such a crazy day. In fact, it was a fairly standard day in the new and exciting life of Elizabeth Keen, she thought to herself, smiling slightly. It was the fact that one of Red’s contacts had been found so easily and murdered. She had to rely on Red to get her out of the mess she’d gotten herself into and yet yesterday proved that even Red could be vulnerable and human once in a while. It had scared her to see that he wasn’t really omnipotent. Not that she had really thought he was but, damn, if he didn’t give off that impression all the time.

She pulled some shampoo off the shelf and started to lather her hair, realising when it was too late that it was clearly Red’s brand and that she now would smell just like him. She was becoming more and more like him every day, she thought to herself, smiling and then sighing. Oh, God, Liz, get a grip. It’s just shampoo. And you’re not quite at Reddington levels of international crime guru just yet.

As she continued washing herself, she thought back to last night. She had been so tired she was sure that she would fall asleep immediately but she hadn’t. She had lain there, awake, for nearly an hour. She admitted to herself now that she had been too worried to sleep. After the day they’d had, she had wanted Red’s presence nearer to her. His reassuring smile. His warm arms when she needed a hug. The way he always seemed to say the right thing to comfort her and calm her down. She had missed him last night and had almost actually gone into his room when she was still awake to see if he was up so they could chat a bit longer. But she hadn’t as she’d assumed he would be asleep by then. And so her unconscious mind had made the decision for her, it would appear. With her training and qualifications in psychology she knew all about sleepwalking. It could indeed be a sign of stress and anxiety. Well, there wasn’t much she could do about it right now. She’d just have to hope it wouldn’t happen again tonight.

After drying herself off and getting dressed, she headed downstairs and found Red in the kitchen. He was still in his sleep attire of pyjama pants and a plain t-shirt. She found herself smiling at his back as he busied himself over the oven, clearly working some magic with the bacon and eggs they’d picked up last night. Red heard a floorboard creak and turned to her, a smile instantly gracing his face.

‘Lizzy, just in time. I’ve made you a hearty breakfast. Just what you need after all that activity yesterday. And, last night, of course’, he said with a wink.

She couldn’t help but laugh at him, ‘Okay, okay – no need to rub it in. I’m sure you’ve done much more embarrassing things than sleepwalked into someone’s bed’.

‘Well, of course I have. But only Dembe and Mr Kaplan know about those things. And that’s the way it’s staying. Anyway, here’s your plate’, he said as he placed it on the table.

Lizzy looked at the plate and her mouth started watering at once. He really had made her a feast. She sat down and started to tuck in, groaning appreciatively as the flavours hit her mouth.

‘Mmm, Red, this is perfect. These eggs are divine’

‘Thank you, sweetheart. Now, I’m just going to leave mine under the grill for a few minutes whilst I head up and shower quickly. I know we’re on the lam but I really can’t abide having breakfast in my pyjamas’, he said with such a serious look on his face that Lizzy nearly choked on a piece of bacon.

‘Oh, no, of course not, what would the international criminal community say?’

‘Exactly, my dear. My reputation would suffer greatly. I’ll be back in two shakes of a lamb’s tail’.

Red trotted off up the stairs and Liz was left to enjoy the rest of her breakfast by herself. Okay, she thought, that wasn’t awkward. I guess we can both shrug off last night easily enough. Just have to hope it doesn’t happen again. And maybe wear more layers to bed just in case it does…..

After breakfast had been eaten and they were both dressed, Red decided they should pop out for some more supplies and to call Dembe and Mr Kaplan from a landline somewhere. He did have his sat phone but until he knew how the Cabal had found out about their meet yesterday, he wasn’t sure he could trust even that. As long as they went somewhere far enough away to make the call and parked the car away from any security cameras, he was confident this was the best option.

They headed out together and soon enough found the perfect roadside diner. Red parked up a couple of hundred metres away and headed back to it. Lizzy just stayed in the car. Both of them together had more chance of being spotted and recognised than just one of them.

After a few minutes, Red returned with some more food and some news.

‘I’m afraid Kate and Dembe still haven’t found out how the Cabal knew about our meet yesterday. I’m going to suggest we stay in our current safe house until we get some more positive news. I hope that’s okay, Lizzy?’

‘Of course, whatever you think’s best’

‘Good. Hopefully it’ll only be a day or two. But we really can’t afford to take any chances at the moment’.

They headed back to the house and whilst Red put their groceries away in the kitchen, Lizzy strolled into one of the rooms on the ground floor she hadn’t ventured into last night. She was delighted to see that there were some books in here and she started browsing through them.

‘Ah, there you are. I’m just going to do some work, if that’s okay? I’ve got a few newspapers to read through to see if I can spot anything suspicious the Cabal might have had a hand in and I’ve also got some reports that I’ve not yet had a chance to read. Will you be okay entertaining yourself for a few hours?’

‘Yeah, I’ll be fine. Unless you want me to help?’

‘Well, the reports are in Cyrillic so, er, I’m afraid you probably won’t be able to help. And as for the newspaper articles, I have to say I’m not sure you’d know exactly what to look for. Sorry, sweetheart, but thank you for the offer’.

And so the rest of the day was spent with Red reading his way through a ton of paper and Lizzy enjoying some quiet time with some fiction. She had to admit, she was kind of glad to be reading a good book rather than about Cabal or blacklist related topics. She needed to give her brain a break.

After dinner, they retired briefly to the couch in the room Lizzy had been reading in all afternoon and sat there, talking about everything and nothing. Red was pleased to note that Lizzy seemed a bit more relaxed this evening and more herself.

Come bedtime, they headed upstairs together and came to a stop on the landing, between the doors to their two rooms.

‘Now, Lizzy, I’m going to sleep with my door open, okay? I need to hear if you get up again. I’m also going to put a table in front of the top of the stairs. Unless you’d rather sleep in with me?’

‘Thank you, Red. I think I’ll be okay. But, yes, the table is definitely a good idea, just in case’.

‘Okay. Well, I’ll be all ears. Don’t worry, Lizzy, I’m sure it won’t happen again’.

And with that Red smiled sweetly at Lizzy and headed into his room. She turned to go into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. She felt so much less anxious tonight; she was positive there’d be no more incidents of roaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Red lay in bed, wide awake, for what seemed like half the night but was in reality probably only an hour. He then dozed off into a light slumber. However, his rest was short lived as not long after he’d dropped off, he heard a thumping noise coming from Liz’s room. He abruptly sat up and turned on his bedside lamp, leaning sideways from the bed in order to see out into the hallway. Sure enough, Liz’s door opened and she stepped out.

‘Lizzy, are you awake? Are you just going to the bathroom?’

There was no reply from Liz and Red knew that it was happening again. He sighed and got up out of bed, heading for the door. He only got as far as the doorway before Liz made it to the other side. She continued towards him and he had to either back up or try to stop her. He decided just to let her continue for now but kept close to her as she continued walking to ensure she didn’t walk into any furniture or a wall and hurt herself.

‘Lizzy, sweetheart, can you hear me?’

‘Red. I need Red’.

She was speaking to him, he thought, but clearly didn’t realise that he was Red. Oh, God, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to wake her but this behaviour was starting to worry him. He figured the best thing to do would just be to try to keep her safe as he had last night and so he turned away to the door and locked it, removing the key. He then hastened back to her side and continued to escort her on her travels. 

The unconscious part of her brain had clearly remembered exactly where Red’s bed was from last night and she headed straight there, admittedly with a slow, unsure gait. As soon as she gently bumped into the bed, as she had previously, she got in and lay down, her eyes still open. He pulled the covers over her and went round to his side of the bed and got back in.

Gazing over at her, he could see she was still ‘awake’ but was lying perfectly still. He couldn’t bear to see her so distressed, even if it was just unconscious distress, and he reached out and gently tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear. Anything just to have a moment’s contact with her.

‘Red, is that you?’

He nearly jumped with shock when she spoke. Somehow he had thought she wouldn’t talk any more, now that she had reached her goal of getting in his bed.

‘Yes, Lizzy, it’s me. I’m right here. You’re safe’.

‘Red. I need you. I need you’.

‘Lizzy, I’m here. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere’.

He shuffled slightly closer towards her and reached out to lightly hold her hand. The second he made contact with her, she turned towards him and reached out herself. Her eyes were still open, although they didn’t seem to be focussed on him. Nonetheless her hand found the top of his arm and she gripped on tight.

‘Please, Red. Don’t leave me. I’m so scared. Don’t leave me’.

‘Oh, sweetheart. I won’t. You know I won’t’. Red’s heart was breaking. He moved closer still and ventured an arm underneath her head, wrapping it around her back. She then let herself fall forward and ended up with her head on his chest. He manoeuvred himself slightly so that she’d be more comfortable and sighed softly, wondering whether encouraging this was the best idea. Liz clearly thought it was as she reached her arm out across his stomach and held on tight to his side.

‘Thank you, Red. I knew you’d stay with me’.

‘Always, my angel. Always. Just relax now and try to go back to sleep’.

‘Mmmm…… Safe now…..’

He glanced down at her face and her eyes had dropped closed. Thank god, he thought. He pulled the sheets back up over them both and settled down to try to sleep himself. With Lizzy here in his arms, at least he could relax fully now, knowing she’d come to no harm.

When Red awoke the next morning, he turned his head slightly to look down at Liz and saw she was still fast asleep, snoring softly. He smiled to himself and reached out to gently lift her hair out of her face. As this didn’t seem to wake her, he then started to slowly pull himself away from her, hoping to get out of the bed before she came to. Unfortunately moving away from her only made her grip on his side get tighter. She was clearly wholly unwilling to allow him to leave her. He couldn’t help but smile at her reaction. So unlike the ‘awake Lizzy’, he thought to himself. She’d never show me this much vulnerability.

He lay there a few more minutes, enjoying the sensation of her being so close to him, so trusting of him. He had to admit a small part of him was overjoyed to know that deep down, Lizzy relied on him and needed him. He just wished it hadn’t made itself apparent in what could be a very dangerous way.

As he was having these thoughts, Liz started to wake up. She turned her face down, away from the light of the window and ended up basically falling into his armpit. She then jerked up with a shocked look on her face.

‘Morning, sweetheart. Don’t worry, you’re okay’, Red said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face.

‘Oh, God. It happened again. Shit!’

‘Yeah, it did. And this time you were clearly in search of a teddy bear’. He desperately wanted to lighten the mood as Liz had such a scared look on her face.

‘God, I’m so sorry. I don't remember anything at all after going to bed’.

‘There’s no need to apologise, Lizzy. And it turns out you really don’t snore too loudly either’.

‘Jackass’, she blurted out, whilst slapping him playfully on the chest. She then sat up fully and stretched her arms out above her head. ‘I really am sorry, Red. Coming into your bed like this must disturb you terribly’.

‘Oh, I’ve never been a deep sleeper, don’t worry about me. I’m just glad you feel the need to seek me out rather than, say, go for a midnight swim’.

‘Well, yeah…. I guess so’. She turned to him and smiled. ‘Thank you for looking after me. Again’.

‘Always, Lizzy, always. Now how’s about I go make us some breakfast and you have a quick shower. Then we can discuss what on earth we’re gonna do about this situation. Seeing as it doesn’t seem to be resolving itself as quickly as we’d hoped’.

‘Okay, I’ll do that’. Liz got up and headed for the door, only to find it locked. ‘Er, Red?’

‘Oh, sorry’. He sat up and reached into his pyjama pants’ pocket and threw Liz the key, which she deftly caught.

Liz opened the door and headed straight into the bathroom. She needed some time alone to think.

Red took the opportunity to get up and make the bed and then headed downstairs to make them some food. He thought maybe he should drive out and find a phone to call Mr Kaplan to see if she had any advice for them. And, of course, he’d need to see if she or Dembe had any updates on the Cabal’s movements.

Liz stepped into the luxuriously warm water of the shower and let herself just completely relax. This sleepwalking thing was really scaring her. However, the main reason she was scared had nothing to do with the sleepwalking itself. It was the fact that she kept seeking out Red every time. And that waking up this morning in his arms, her face lying on his chest, was one of the most wonderful feelings she could remember.


	5. Chapter 5

After they’d both showered and eaten breakfast, they took their coffee through to the reading room, as Liz liked to think of it, to have a chat. Sitting down next to each other on the couch in there, Red turned to Liz and smiled at her, hoping to reassure her in any way he could. He could tell how worried she was about the whole sleepwalking thing; she’d barely said a word over breakfast.

‘Okay, Lizzy, this doesn’t seem to be a one-off. Maybe it’ll end now but I don’t think we can bank on that anymore. I’m afraid I really don’t know what to do; this isn’t something I’ve had to deal with before. I’m going to go out and call Kate. She may have some advice for us. And I need to call Dembe too, to see what’s going on in terms of when we can leave here. However, I don’t think you should come with me. The two of us are much more likely to be spotted and recognised together than just one of us. Will you be okay here by yourself for an hour or two?’

Liz looked up into Red’s eyes and despite the fact she actually wanted to say ‘No, please don’t leave me’, she swallowed quickly and just nodded.

‘You’re sure?’

‘Yeah, I’m sure. It’s not long and I’m sure I can find something to distract me here. Don’t worry about me, Red’.

‘That’s my girl’, Red said and flashed her a huge smile, whilst reaching over to squeeze her knee. ‘Okay, I was thinking of going pretty soon. However, first I’d like to stretch my legs a little. All this sitting about isn’t good for me. Care to join me for a walk?’

Liz smiled up at Red as he stood and accepted the hand he offered to her to help pull her up, ‘Yeah, that sounds great actually. Maybe some fresh air and exercise will help me sleep better’.

‘Well, you never know. I’m sure it can’t hurt’.

They both got themselves ready and headed out, just choosing a random direction away from the house, into some woods that were nearby.

Nearly three hours later and they came back into the house, both exhausted.

‘Seriously, Red, I thought you were in the Navy. Naval Intelligence no less?! How on earth did you get us so lost?’

‘I really don’t know, Lizzy. I’m sorry. If the sun had been visible I’d have been okay but these clouds are too thick. I could’ve sworn we were heading north. God, I’m thirsty….’

Red headed into the kitchen and poured two large glasses of water, taking one back through to Liz, who was sitting on the couch, examining a newly-formed blister on her heel.

‘Honestly, Red. There I was thinking you knew everything. And you go and get us lost in the woods, less than two miles from the house’.

Red was about to answer Liz back in an aggrieved tone when he glanced at her and saw her smirking at him, her eyebrow raised cheekily.

‘Well, no, I’m not infallible. And can I just point out you weren’t exactly much help either?’

‘That’s because I trusted you to know where we were going, Mister Expert. You certainly made it sound like you did. Right up until the third time we nearly fell over the same fallen tree….’. As Liz finished this sentence, she couldn’t help but start giggling. Red looked so crestfallen at having gotten them lost and then letting her down with his poor navigation skills. She swiftly stood up and walked up to him, giving him a quick hug. 

‘Okay, you’re forgiven. And I’m sure Dembe and Kate will enjoy hearing the story so it was all worth it’, she said as she pulled away from him slightly and winked.

‘There’s nothing I can bribe you with in order for you not to tell them?’

‘Nope’.

‘Didn’t think so’, Red sighed. ‘Ah, all’s well that ends well I suppose. Now I really must get moving if I’m to get out and do everything I need to. We’ll probably need some more groceries as well. You gonna be okay here by yourself now, you’re sure?’

‘I think I’ll be safer here than in the car with you right now. I mean, the sun’s still not visible so who knows where you’re gonna end up’.

Red narrowed his eyes at Liz and made a strange humming noise. ‘Yes, I think you’ll be just fine, my dear. Your spirits are clearly on the up. Okay, I’m gonna head straight out now. I’ll be back as soon as I can’. 

With one last smile at Liz, Red grabbed his essentials and headed out to the car. Liz watched him through the window as he got in and drove away, her heart falling slightly as the car pulled out of sight. She wandered into the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple and then came back into the reading room to find herself a good book to get lost in for a couple of hours. Twenty minutes later and the unexpected trek they’d been on, allied with two nights of bad sleep, were catching up with her and her eyelids slowly dropped shut, the book falling from her grip onto the carpet.

Just under two hours after he’d left, Red pulled back into the driveway. Dembe’s news had not been very encouraging. Cabal activity, as far as he could see, was completely under the radar at the moment and so Red and Dembe had agreed they’d stay put at least another day. Kate’s advice regarding Liz’s sleepwalking was equally unfruitful. She’d said to keep Liz in the same room and lock the door, which Red had already decided he was going to insist on tonight. Other than that, she’d suggested sleeping tablets. Red was fairly certain Liz wouldn’t agree to take them, as she’d want to be alert should anyone suddenly happen upon where they were hiding but he had picked up the strongest over the counter ones he could find.

As he came back into the house, he called out for Liz. However, he heard nothing in reply. His heart started to speed up and he quickly shed the bags he was carrying and set off in search of her. He looked in the reading room and saw a book lying open on the carpet and an apple core sitting on the couch. It wasn’t like Liz to be so messy, now he was really getting worried. In under ninety seconds, he’d looked everywhere in the house, bar his bedroom, and still not found her. When he entered his room at first he didn’t think she was in there. But then he heard a whimpering sound from the closet. He ran over and heaved the door open, gun drawn. Liz was sitting on the floor of the closet, hugging her knees and crying. She was saying something over and over again but other than his name, he couldn’t work out what. Her eyes were open and she had the now familiar glazed look on her face. She’d obviously fallen asleep and had sleepwalked to his room, looking for him. Red holstered his gun and dropped to his knees next to her.

‘Lizzy, sweetheart, it’s me, Red. I’m here, Lizzy, I’m right here’.

Liz turned her head towards his voice and she reached out. Her cheeks were stained with tears and Red leant forward and practically picked her up, pulling her back with him onto his lap and holding her tight.

‘It’s okay, you’re safe. I’m here now, Lizzy. I’m here’.

They sat like that for a few minutes as Liz slowly started to calm down and stop crying. Red was stroking her back and arms and dropping countless kisses on her head and cheek. He was nearly crying himself at how distressed she was. However, he eventually looked down and saw that her eyes had closed. She’d re-entered normal sleep and seemed okay. He stood up, lifting her up with him and walked to the bed, gently lying her down on it. Not wanting to leave her like this but not wanting to wake her up either he turned to the door and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. He then toed off his shoes and removed his jacket and got in the bed next to her. She seemed to be fast asleep now so he didn’t try to pull her close to him. He reached out and held her hand though, wanting her to know even in her unconscious state that he was still here with her. Running his thumb slowly back and forth over the back of her hand and staring worriedly at her face, he sighed. This was getting much worse. He had no idea how they were going to be able to leave this house and take the fight back to the Cabal if neither of them was going to be able to get a decent night’s sleep from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz was asleep for no more than another hour. Red hadn’t let go of her hand once and had spent most of the time just staring at her face, a frown creasing his brow. When she did wake up, she slowly blinked her way into consciousness and raised her eyes to his. He smiled back at her at once in order to reassure her but she could tell he wasn’t really feeling as positive as he wanted her to think due to the slight twitch in his left cheek giving him away.

She sat up and blinked at the window, realising that it was actually getting darker, not lighter, ‘Red, what time is it?’

‘I think it’s about four-thirty, sweetheart’.

‘Why are we in bed?’

Red sighed softly and sat up with her, neither of them attempting to pull their hands apart just yet.

‘When I got back from making my phone calls and speaking to Dembe and Kate, I found you asleep in my closet. Well, not asleep but.., you know… You were very distressed. So I just put you to bed. That was about an hour ago’.

Liz turned back and looked at Red, ‘What’s wrong with me?’

‘Nothing, Lizzy. There’s nothing wrong with you. This is just being caused by the stress of everything at the moment. It’s unusual but it’s entirely natural. And Kate says it will probably pass fairly soon’.

Liz nodded and made to stand up. ‘Okay. Well, I guess there’s nothing I can do about it then’.

‘She did also suggest some kind of sleeping medication but I don’t know if you’d want to try that or not. Obviously I couldn’t get prescription drugs but I have gotten some herbal and natural remedies if you want to try them?’

Liz smiled at Red but shook her head. ‘I really don’t want to. Not just yet. It’s too dangerous for me to be doped up, even herbally’.

‘I thought you might say that. Anyway, I have them if you change your mind. Right, let’s get ourselves downstairs and make something to eat. I’m ravenous’.

Right on cue Red's stomach rumbled and Liz laughed, ‘So I hear. I am too though. Let’s go make a mess in the kitchen’.

‘Ha! I’ll cook, you make a mess. We can work as a team on this’.

They exited the bedroom and Liz popped into the bathroom briefly as Red headed on downstairs. He was determined to take Liz’s mind off things for the rest of the day. The more she worried about her current predicament, the more stressed she would become. He picked up the bags from next to the front door where he’d dropped them when he’d gotten back and walked through to the kitchen. Quickly unpacking them, he decided they were going to make some beef stew and looked out the ingredients they would need.

When Liz appeared in the doorway, he turned to her, ‘Right then, sous chef, your job is to chop the carrots and onions. I’m going to prepare the meat and the stock. Oh, and be a dear and pour us some of that red wine, would you?’

Liz immediately set herself to work, very glad to have something to focus on other than her worries about her sleepwalking. As they both went about their various tasks and drank their wine, they chatted briefly about Red’s update regarding the Cabal and the lack of information they had. He told her he wanted to stay at this house at least another couple of days. Partly because he wasn’t sure what else they could do at the moment until they knew more about the Cabal’s movements but also because he didn’t want to go somewhere else until they had to, for Liz’s sake. Liz just nodded quietly as he said this and Red walked over to her, needing to see her face.

‘Hey, Lizzy, look at me, sweetheart’

She turned and gazed up at him, tears pouring down her face once again. She tried to blink them away but more just kept coming.

‘Lizzy…..’

‘Red, it’s okay. It’s just the onions’

He raised an eyebrow and then, before he could second guess himself, he stepped into her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and burying his face into her hair. The second his arms enveloped her, Liz started crying in earnest. She tried desperately not to but she was just so tired and worn out by it all. She clung on tight to him and let him comfort her. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away and looked up at him.

‘Thank you, Red, I needed that’

'Anytime, Lizzy’, he smiled at her. ‘Now get a wriggle on with those onions; they’re not gonna chop themselves’.

‘Yes, chef’

Half an hour later the stew was in the oven and they were sitting at the kitchen table, eating fresh bread and butter and some olives Red had picked up. The wine was nearly gone and Red thought it wise not to open a second bottle. Whilst it may actually help Liz sleep more soundly, it may also make it worse so he thought they should play it safe.

‘So, Lizzy, I was thinking….. If you’re not going to take those drugs tonight, I think you should sleep in with me right from the start of the night, with the door locked. It just seems safer that way. I know you might not be comfortable with……’

‘Yes, Red, I’d like that’, Liz jumped in. ‘When I wake up from these things having you there is the only thing I need. I’m sorry to be so clingy but I’m so scared right now. I’d be really grateful if we could do that’.

Red smiled at her happily. He had been worried he’d have had to do much more persuading than that. 

‘Okay, it’s a deal. I’ll even let you pick which side of the bed you’d prefer’, he said as he went to check on the stew. ‘Mmm, this smells delicious. And whilst it would probably taste a lot better given another half an hour, I’m about to start nibbling on the table so how’s about we just get tucked in?’

Liz nodded eagerly and they served themselves up some of the stew and enthusiastically started to eat it. ‘This is wonderful, Red, I would have thought the meat would still have been a little tough?’

‘It would have been, yes, it wasn’t really cooked long enough. But I got the best quality beef they had in the store so it’s not too bad, is it?’

Once they’d finished, they quickly cleaned up and then went to sit together in the reading room. Red had spied a chess board in there and he brought it out. ‘Fancy a game, my dear?’

‘Ha! Is that wise? I’m terrible at chess. I think playing me would be terribly dull for you’

‘Oh, I doubt it Lizzy. I can’t imagine doing anything with you would ever be dull’

‘Nice answer, Red. Okay, rack ‘em up’

‘I’m not sure that’s quite the correct terminology but very well’

They played a few games and Liz could tell Red was going easy on her, prolonging the game as much as he could. He didn’t actually let her win though, for which she was grateful. Him patronising her like that would probably have earnt him a punch on the arm. She enjoyed herself though and loved watching how Red’s mind worked tactically. Even when he clearly wasn’t trying very hard.

At ten o’clock they decided to call it a night and went upstairs to prepare for bed. Once they’d both visited the bathroom and gotten changed into their pyjamas, they met back in Red’s room. He locked the door and put the key in his pyjama pocket. As he turned back to the bed, he saw Liz had already selected a side and gotten in. He walked over to the other side and joined her. Despite the fact he would quite like to have read for a while as he wasn’t particularly tired, he could tell Liz was exhausted and so turned out the light and settled himself.

‘Goodnight, sweetheart. I’m gonna be here all night, don’t you worry. Just you wake me if you need me for anything’.

‘Thank you Red. Really, thank you. I hope this works’.

‘Even if it doesn't and you do sleepwalk again, at least I’ll be able to tell immediately and you won’t be able to get out the room. So it’s definitely the best option we have’.

‘Yeah….. Well, goodnight, Red’

‘Sleep well’

Within a quarter of an hour Red could tell that Liz was asleep. Her breathing was slow and her body completely relaxed. He was still wide awake but didn’t really mind. He just looked over at her face in the moonlight and smiled a little to himself. Having Liz in his bed was something he had dared not dream would ever happen. And even though these were clearly not the circumstances under which he would have liked it to happen, he was just glad she was here with him. And safe.

Just as Red was starting to drop off himself, Liz suddenly moaned slightly and he looked over to see her eyes were open. Before he could do or say anything, she sat up and then moved right over to him, lying back down with no hesitation and placing her head on his chest, her arm automatically going across his stomach and grabbing his waist. He lay perfectly still and waited to see what would happen. However, when he looked down at her face, her eyes had closed again and she looked peaceful. He carefully brought his arm up from under her and pulled her slightly tighter into him, embracing her lovingly. His other arm came up and rested on the arm of Liz’s that was across his stomach. This wasn’t really what he had expected to happen tonight but if this was going to be the extent of Liz’s unconscious roaming then he would happily accept it. He shut his eyes again and slowly dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

As the sun rose on them the next morning, neither Red nor Liz had moved an inch in their sleep. They had both been exhausted, even if Red hadn’t admitted it to himself. He turned to look down on Liz’s sleeping face and couldn’t resist dropping a quick kiss to her forehead. Despite the fact he had been very gentle, the slight movement woke her and she blinked quickly at the light coming from the window and looked up at Red.

‘Hey there’

‘Hey yourself. I think we can consider that a success, sweetheart’

‘I didn’t wake up at all?’

‘Well, you did. But only to revisit my use as a teddy bear. And that was it. I don’t think either of us moved at all after that’.

Liz pulled away from Red a little, embarrassed by her seemingly endless need to cuddle up to him in her sleep. She was starting to love waking up in his arms though and knew that getting used to that would be dangerous. 

‘I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t keep you awake?’

‘On the contrary, I slept like a log. And there’s no need to apologise whatsoever. Every man likes to be a teddy bear once in a while’, Red said as he winked at her then got off the bed.

‘Okay, breakfast. See you downstairs in ten’. He unlocked the door and, having quickly used the bathroom, headed straight down the stairs.

Liz stayed in the bed a little longer. She couldn’t work out what was going on with her. The sleepwalking was one thing. And that really could just be explained by stress. But this ‘need’ she had to be with Red was so odd. And, she had to admit to herself, rarely had she felt as safe and as loved as when he held her. With a gentle sigh, she got up and headed to the bathroom herself, needing a quick shower.

After breakfast, Red said he wanted to go call Dembe and Kate again. This time, however, he insisted Liz accompany him. ‘I really don’t want to leave you on your own again, Lizzy. I’d be so worried…. If you stay in the car whilst we’re out, it should be fine. And I’ll go to a different gas station or store or whatever we find this time so no one starts spotting a pattern’.

Liz nodded at Red, secretly very pleased she wasn’t about to be left alone again. Who knows where she might have woken up this time? They headed out to the car and set out.

Nearly three hours later they returned. It had taken Red a while to find somewhere he deemed suitable to stop. He had found one gas station that had seemed perfect but the phone wasn’t working there so they’d had to go on. They really were in the middle of nowhere so it took them a while to find somewhere else.

On the journey back Red had told Liz that the news from Kate hadn’t been good. A couple more of Red’s associates had been targeted. Neither Kate, Dembe nor Red himself could work out where on earth the Cabal were getting their Intel from. They had all decided that he and Liz were safest just staying where they were for now. Something strange was going on and it looked like there might be a mole somewhere feeding the Cabal information. It obviously wasn’t Kate or Dembe but there was no one else Red could discount enough to lead Liz back into the fray at this point. They were safe where they were it appeared and moving might just make them more of a target. Besides, he reasoned with Liz, this may give her time to get over her sleepwalking problem.

Once back in the house, Red sat down and started to pour over the day’s newspapers, desperate to find something suspicious in them that would help him work out the Cabal’s latest tactics and movements. Liz went out to sit in the back garden with a cup of tea and a book. She did like it here but she hated the fact she felt so useless when it came to helping Red strategise. Not to mention she knew that she was worrying him with her sleep issues. 

Come bedtime they headed upstairs again and got into bed together. Just as he was about to turn out the light, Red turned to Liz and reached out for her hand. ‘Sweetheart, you’re going to be okay. I know all this is very strange and disconcerting. But we’re handling it. And it’s all gonna be okay’. He smiled at her, squeezed her hand briefly and then turned out the light.

‘Thank you Red. I know you’re going to look after me. I don’t know what I’d do without you’.

At the sound of Liz’s voice sounding so vulnerable Red couldn’t help himself and reached back over to hold her hand again. Maybe if he held it before she fell asleep, she wouldn’t have one of her waking dreams? It was worth a chance he figured. They lay there in silence and both slowly dropped off.

The next morning, true to form, Red found himself covered by a slumbering Liz when he awoke. Somehow she hadn’t managed to rouse him from sleep when she’d moved last night as he didn’t recall anything after he’d reached out for her hand. Still, he supposed that meant she hadn’t been ‘awake’ long in the night when she’d moved towards him and that was probably a good thing. He carefully slipped out from under the covers and, having unlocked the door, popped into the bathroom briefly. When he returned she was still asleep. He didn’t want to leave her alone and so picked up his book from the bedside table and got back into bed, opening up to the page he’d gotten to nights before and occupying himself with the story until Liz woke up.

About an hour later, she groaned and sat up almost instantly. ‘Morning, Red’.

‘Good morning, sweetheart. I do believe you slept rather well last night. You didn’t wake me at all’.

‘Really? Oh, wow, that’s great. I feel like I’ve slept for days, I actually feel human right now’.

Red laughed lightly at her and put his book down. ‘Well, that is good news. Okay, another day of the same I’m afraid. Quick drive out somewhere, back here and then maybe we could go for a walk?’

Liz raised an eyebrow when he said that and he quickly added, ‘Along the road. Most definitely not in the woods’.

She laughed and agreed at once. Some exercise would definitely be a good thing. Once they had breakfasted and gotten dressed they headed out again to yet another shop on another back road. Yet again there was no news so Red just bought them some more groceries and they went back to the house.

After they’d gone for a walk around the local lanes and smaller roads they returned feeling a little more invigorated. The evening passed as many of their evenings had of late. A delicious dinner whipped up with seemingly no effort by Red, a few games of chess; Liz was definitely improving quickly but Red still always won. Both of them were getting slightly restless being stuck here all the time but at least they were getting on better. Liz enjoyed watching Red cook and teased him mercilessly about his OCD nature in the kitchen. And Red couldn’t help but retaliate by pointing out he could probably beat her at chess even if he were blindfolded.

By bedtime they were actually both quite tired again, despite what felt like such an inactive day. They traipsed up the stairs and headed into Red’s room. Having gotten into their pyjamas, they got into bed and just lay there a while. Red continued reading for a little bit and Liz had brought up a book from downstairs too, which she was enjoying tremendously. Unlike her usual tastes, it was actually a romance novel and she was really getting into it. She got to a part in the story where the romance was definitely blossoming. In fact, it had become positively smutty! Liz felt herself blush as she read it, positive that somehow Red would know what she was reading. She cleared her throat slightly and tried to act nonchalantly.

Red could feel Liz becoming increasingly fidgety in the bed next to him and wondered what was going on. She was definitely still wide awake as she was turning the pages of her book in an increasing pace. But she was also shuffling around a bit and when he glanced at her he could see she’d turned bright red. He leant back slightly and peered over her shoulder, her hair preventing her from noticing him doing this. He managed to read a few lines of the page she was reading. Oh my! Well, Elizabeth, that’s not something I would have thought you’d read, he thought to himself, smirking slightly.

Liz felt the mattress shift and looked over to Red surreptitiously. He was staring right at her with a very knowing look on his face. She slammed the book shut and put it down immediately. ‘Right, well, I’m gonna go to sleep now. Night, Red’, she said as she pointedly and quickly turned out the light on her side of the bed, rolled away from him and disappeared nearly completely under the covers.

Red bit his lip trying not to laugh. ‘Okay, sweetheart. Me too’. He put his book down and turned out his light. ‘I hope you have sweet dreams, my dear. Maybe ones involving a tall handsome man ravishing you in a stable?’

The next thing Red knew Liz’s foot had connected with his shin and he yelped. 

‘Goodnight Reddington. And that’s for being nosey’

Red grinned and chuckled to himself as he shut his eyes and started to doze off.


	8. Chapter 8

Red’s eyes shot open. Two things immediately became apparent to him. Firstly, it was the middle of the night judging by the pitch black darkness outside the window. Secondly, someone was playing with his chest hair, running their hand through it repeatedly and also over his nipple through his t-shirt. He was lying on his left side and he could feel Lizzy pressed up against his back. He had no idea if she was awake or not but he had to assume she wasn’t.

He reached his hand up and gently took hold of her hand before it made yet another swipe over his already almost painfully aroused nipple. As he stilled her movements, he heard her let out a small plaintive moan and, in an attempt so as not to wake her, he turned slowly towards her and then placed her hand on his left arm. Briefly her hand ran up and down his arm but then moved lower again and headed back towards his chest.

‘Red…..’

Oh, God. She was clearly still asleep. Should he wake her? He knew he wasn’t meant to. He also knew he couldn’t let this continue though. Even if her unconscious mind thought this was a good idea, he knew her conscious one wouldn’t. He took hold of her hand again and held it just tightly enough that she couldn’t continue her exploration. However, this started to get her agitated and she began to try to pull her hand away from him whilst simultaneously making unintelligible distressed noises. He sighed and let go of her hand again. Hopefully she’d grow tired soon enough and re-enter normal sleep. In the meantime, he needed to just put up with this most unusual of tortures. The woman he loved, the woman he’d give anything for this to be a genuine act of attraction on her part…. Red let out an ironic chuckle and damned his luck as her hand moved through his chest hair, gently stroking him and playing with it. He really wished he’d not worn a v-neck t-shirt to bed now, he should’ve realised that the more covered up he was the less likely it was that anything like this could have happened. 

After a few minutes, Liz’s hand stilled and he let out a breath, hoping she’d fallen back to sleep again. However, his hope was short lived as within seconds her hand had moved south and had unerringly managed to locate his erection. Red jerked helplessly and bit his lip in trying not to make a noise. He cursed himself for not foreseeing that happening and also for his body’s involuntary reaction to Liz’s attentions to it. He had been aroused even before he had woken up and nothing that had happened since then was going to have helped dampen down that arousal.

He reached down swiftly and pulled at Liz’s hand in order to remove it from his most sensitive part. However, his attempt only served to make her hold him tighter. He hissed between his teeth as him pulling her hand up and her gripping tighter on his manhood combined to make his hips jerk forward once again and a low groan to escape his throat. Okay, Raymond, this has to end right now. He pushed his other hand down to join in his attempts to release Liz’s grip and between both of his hands he managed to unpick her fingers from him and pull her arm back up to chest height. 

Now he had no idea what to do. She was still in ‘sleepwalking’ mode and continued trying to move her hand towards his privates. Instinctively he moved towards her and wrapped her tight in his arms. Her hands were pinned between them and although this meant that his erection was poking into her stomach area, he hoped that that would be a preferable alternative from Liz’s point of view should she awaken now. Thankfully this new arrangement seemed to soothe her down and within a few minutes, he heard her starting to snore a little and felt her breathing slow. He figured that moving now was a bad idea as it could wake her up again and so resigned himself to falling asleep like this, with Liz wrapped as tightly as he could hold her in his arms. He offered up a silent prayer to whatever deity might be listening that his arousal would have calmed down by the time Liz was awake and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to return.

When sunlight started to brighten up the room, Liz woke up, at once aware that Red was holding her in a vice like grip. Her arms were pinned between their bodies and her face was pushed right into his neck. She was roasting hot being held so close to him and also as she was fully covered by the blankets. Just as she started to try to wriggle free from him she noticed that a certain part of his anatomy was pushing almost painfully into her upper thigh. She stopped moving at once and took in a shaky breath. Well, this wasn’t good. How was she going to pull away from his bear hug without waking him? There was no way she could let him wake up whilst he was in this state; they’d both be mortified. Maybe she should just pretend still to be asleep and let him wake up and deal with the situation? It was him that was preventing her from moving after all. However, she was too hot to contemplate staying still any longer and slowly and carefully started to try and extricate herself from him.

Red could sense that Liz had woken up. But he also knew that the situation hadn’t really improved from when he’d fallen asleep. If he opened his eyes now, they’d be staring right into her bright blue ones and he wasn’t entirely sure which of them would be most embarrassed. He swiftly decided that pretending he was still asleep was the only way to get out of this with both of their dignities unscathed. As he felt her shuffling slightly away from him, he allowed his arms to loosen a little and made a small groaning noise, hoping it would convince her he was still unaware of what was going on. Thankfully it only took a minute for her to remove herself completely and to get out of the bed. Well, that didn’t go too badly, he thought to himself as he forced himself to keep his breathing noises slow and steady.

Liz stood up and slowly backed away from the bed. Red looked still to be out for the count. She had covered up his lower half as she’d gotten out of the bed and she now turned to head for the door. Oh, damn, the door! The key was in his pyjama pocket. Well, there was no way she was rooting around for it in there right at this moment. She blew air out through her mouth and decided there was nothing else for it but to get back into bed, as far from Red as possible and just read her book till he awoke. She silently got back on the bed and opened her book. Oh great, yeah, that’s the part at which I stopped reading, of course it had to be. There was no way she could read about unbridled passion in a stable with an aroused Red lying two feet away from her. As soon as she thought about her unintentional pun of ‘unbridled’ and ‘stable’ she started to giggle. Partly at her inadvertent wordplay and partly just at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Red had followed her movements as she’d gotten up and then back into the bed. He worked out why she hadn’t left the room but knew there was nothing he could do about that whilst he was ‘asleep’. He heard her pick up her book and prepared himself to ‘wake up’ in a few moments, ready to bluff his way through a brief greeting to her and then to make a swift exit to the bathroom. However, then Liz started giggling. Oh, God, what was she laughing at? Surely not him? He couldn’t pretend to be asleep any longer and started to slowly blink his eyes open in what he hoped was a convincing approximation of coming out of a deep sleep.

‘Good morning, sweetheart. Something funny?’, he rumbled in his deepest morning voice.

Liz jumped slightly at the sound of Red’s voice. She turned towards him and smiled as innocently as she could, ‘Good morning. I, er, was just laughing at something in the book’.

‘I thought it was a romance novel, not a comedy?’

‘Yes, but this bit is very funny’

Red knew she’d not read more than two lines since she’d put the book down last night and doubted very much a hot sex scene would induce the giggles. Now he was back to feeling paranoid that she had been laughing at him. He sat up and realised that getting out of bed to go to the bathroom was not going to be easy just yet. Looking around quickly, he spotted his pants on the chair next to the bed and leant over to grab them. He turned his back to Liz and stood up, holding his pants in front of his crotch as he made his way to the door.

‘I’m just going to have a quick shower, Lizzy. I’ll make you some breakfast once I’m out if you’d like?’

‘That’s great Red, thank you’

Red reached the door and managed to remove the key from his pyjama pants, open the door and get out the room without once turning towards Liz. He heaved a sigh of relief and then went into the bathroom in order to find relief of another kind.

Meanwhile, Liz couldn’t hold it in any longer. As soon as the bathroom door shut she burst out laughing and had to bury her head in the blankets in order to stifle the noise. Poor Red! She had no idea what had happened last night but she knew that he would be hugely embarrassed if he thought she knew about their bodies’ positions just before he woke up. Now that he’d left the room though, she had to admit it had been pretty exciting to find him in that state when she first came to. She knew it was a normal thing to have happen to a man first thing in the morning but a little part of her was very happy that having her in his arms may well have been the reason that Red had had such a morning.

She got up out of bed a second time. She headed for the now opened door and went off down the stairs to the kitchen. Maybe I should make breakfast today? Yes, great idea, Liz. That’ll distract Red from any potential embarrassment. She picked up the eggs from the side as she walked past them and headed to the fridge. Placing the eggs on the counter, she opened the fridge door and peered inside. There was bacon, as usual. And cheese. But she felt she’d had enough bacon lately and didn’t fancy cheese for breakfast. Spying something wrapped in plastic at the back of the shelf, she reached in and pulled it out. Unwrapping it, it quickly became obvious that Red had gone a little mad at the meat counter. He’d bought burger patties, a couple of steaks and, much to Liz’s delight, two hot dogs. She started giggling again at once and went to put the package back in the fridge. 

Turning back towards the eggs, she decided just to make them some scrambled eggs with toast. However, as she was beating the eggs, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to those hot dogs. She hadn’t seen any hot dog buns, so what was Red intending to eat them with? Maybe she could heat them up quickly too? She went back over to the fridge, pulled them out and set them in a frying pan with a little oil.

Red finished up in the bathroom and headed briefly back into his bedroom to pull on some fresh clothes. He thought he could smell cooking aromas coming from downstairs but surely not? He finished doing up his shirt buttons and headed for the stairs at double time. Just as he reached the kitchen he saw Liz turning away from the oven with two plates in her hand.

‘Lizzy, you cooked?’

‘Yes, I thought I’d give you the morning off’

‘And what culinary delight have you made us?’

‘Well…. I hope you don’t mind but I raided the meat I found in the fridge. I’ve made some scrambled eggs with buttered toast and a hot dog each’.

As Liz was finishing her sentence, Red’s eyes had already happened upon the hot dogs and he felt himself pale a little. Oh, God, the little minx! But he couldn’t give the game away now. He was supposed to have been asleep when she was negotiating herself out of his embrace earlier.

‘Hot dogs for breakfast? That’s a little unusual, isn’t it?’

‘Oh, I just knew I wanted one the second I saw them. Not sure why really’.

Red sneaked a look at her and she was openly grinning at him now. He didn’t know what to say so stayed silent.

‘Come on, sit down and tuck in’.

He sat down next to her at the table and poured them each a coffee from the pot Liz had brewed. He was trying desperately not to look at her but he just couldn’t help himself when he saw her skewering her hot dog with her fork and lifting it to her mouth. Just as he glanced up, she put one end of it in her mouth and took a big bite. Red’s mouth dropped open and Liz smiled at him around the hot dog.

Red knew he was going to have to find an excuse to have another shower very soon indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast, Liz headed on upstairs to take a shower and Red cleared up the dishes and started washing them in the sink. He hadn’t really thought he’d had any hope that Liz hadn’t noticed his erection earlier and now his worries were confirmed. He knew it was perfectly natural and he knew Liz would know that too but he was still deeply embarrassed. He was supposed to have her in his bed with him in order to look after her, not be giving off signs that he was attracted to her. What if she thought that was the only reason he’d insisted she sleep in his bed? And the whole thing was further complicated by the fact that he was attracted to her and did want her in his bed for very different reasons. These thoughts circled over and over in his mind and he found himself nearly breaking a glass as his frustration got the better of him.

He stood back from the sink and took a deep breath. Okay, Raymond, it’s really not that bad. She’s sleeping in with you because you genuinely are worried about her and she clearly needs you as a friend and protector right now. And judging by her sneaky little trick with the hot dogs, she obviously didn’t feel threatened or worried by this morning. In fact, quite the opposite, he pondered. She had clearly been amused by the situation she’d found herself in upon waking up. But what if it was more than that? What if part of her had liked the fact he’d reacted to her proximity in that way?

Red turned and headed out of the kitchen. He had to stop thinking about this as it was driving him crazy. He needed to find something else to do. He climbed the stairs and headed for his bedroom to fetch his watch and book. Maybe a couple of hours of reading in the back garden would help distract him. As he neared his bedroom he heard that the shower was still running but saw that the door to the bathroom was open. Puzzled, he came closer and called out Liz’s name. There was no reply so he peeked quickly into the bathroom. She wasn’t in there. Worried now, he turned to his bedroom door and went straight in. He was greeted with the sight of Liz standing in only her panties, her back turned to him, rubbing her hair vigorously with a towel. She couldn’t have heard him when he’d called as she must’ve had the towel over her ears. He swallowed quickly and went to leave when Liz turned towards him and saw him in the doorway.

‘Red, what are you doing?’, she said as she quickly pulled the towel from her head down to cover her breasts.

‘Lizzy, I’m so sorry’, Red said as he turned to face the wall. ‘I heard the shower running but the door was open and I called your name but you didn’t answer and I was worried and so I……’

Liz started giggling, ‘Okay, okay, take a breath. It’s okay. No harm done’. Liz was hugely embarrassed to have been caught nearly naked by him but she couldn’t help but see the funny side after what’d happened to him earlier. ‘I couldn’t turn the shower off for some reason. Could you have a look at it? And then I realised I’d left my clothes in here, rather than taking them into the bathroom, so I just popped in to get dressed quickly. It’s my fault; I should’ve shut the door’.

Red swallowed and looked at his feet, ‘Right, yes. Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I, er, I’ll go and have a look at that shower now’.

He hurried out the room and into the bathroom. It was so steamy in there by now that he could barely see and so he stepped to the window and opened it, allowing the mist to dissipate slightly. As he stood at the window, he took a couple of deep breaths and attempted to slow his racing heart. Dear god, she was so beautiful. And even though he really hadn’t meant to, he’d had a brief glimpse of her breasts. And they were perfect. They looked just the right size for his hands. And her legs! He squeezed his eyes shut, wondering what on earth he’d done to deserve everything that was happening today.

Liz came into the bathroom behind him, now fully dressed. She saw him standing by the window and walked up behind him. He clearly hadn’t heard her over the noise of the shower as he didn’t move a muscle. She reached out and touched his arm and Red jumped, turning to her in a rush.

‘Hey, hey, it’s only me. Are you okay?’

‘Yes, fine, yes. I was just letting some steam out of here so I could see what I was doing’. Red gulped as he said this and knew that his thoughts had been written all over his face.

Liz just smiled back at him and squeezed his arm briefly before heading for the door. ‘Let me know if you need any help with the shower. Even if it’s just moral support. I’m gonna put some more coffee on’.

As she disappeared off down the stairs, Red turned to the shower and started trying to figure out what was going on with it. He quickly ascertained that there was just a loose screw beneath the tap and that it would easy enough to fix once he located a screwdriver. If only everything else going wrong around here today was this easy to fix, he thought to himself resignedly.

A couple of hours later and Red was happily sitting in the back garden, drinking coffee and reading his book. The sun was out and it was just the right temperature. Liz stepped out of the house and came to sit next to him.

‘Hey there. Are we gonna drive out to find a call box sometime today?’

‘Yes, I thought we could go in half an hour or so? Maybe we can buy something for lunch whilst we’re out’

‘Sounds good’, Liz nodded then glanced over at Red, who was studiously not looking in her direction. ‘So, how was I last night then? You never said. Were there any more incidents?’

Red forced himself to look at her and attempted a smile, 'No, nothing too dramatic. You just came over for your nightly cuddle’. He hated lying to her like this but didn’t see any benefit in telling her she’d been groping him in her sleep. And it was only really a white lie, he tried to convince himself.

‘Ah, okay. Well, that’s good. And yeah, we were certainly cuddled up good this morning when I woke up. Your arms were like clamps around me’, Liz said and winked at him.

Red’s cheek twitched and he found himself briefly lost for words yet again. Eventually, he managed to reply, ‘Well, I guess even international criminal masterminds need a teddy bear once in a while too’.

‘Yeah, I guess they do’, Liz said and smiled broadly at him. She stood up then and went back into the house, ‘See you in half an hour, Reddy Bear’.

Red’s eyes opened wide as she said this. He had hoped she wouldn’t remember the nickname she’d heard one of his former girlfriends had for him. No such luck. He glanced at his watch. Nope, not Friday the thirteenth. Might as well be though.

Liz sniggered to herself as she went back into the house. She knew she was being kinda mean to Red about this morning but seeing him so flustered was just adorable. And she was still excited by the thought of him being aroused by her. And besides, he’d gotten his own back by seeing her half-naked not half an hour later! That had excited her a little too, once she’d gotten over the shock of it. There was no mistaking the lust she’d seen fleetingly on his face before he’d managed to compose himself again. Grinning, she went to get ready to go out, thinking to herself that today had been a fabulous day so far. 

Their trip out to a call box and a convenience store was uneventful, as was the call to Mr Kaplan. Still no news of any use to them. Red was becoming increasingly frustrated at the fact they were basically stuck in limbo until something happened to help them learn what the Cabal were up to. He had rarely been one for inaction or for being on the back foot but right now his hand was being forced.

Arriving back at the house, he brought in the bag of fresh groceries they’d bought and headed to the kitchen. He had decided he was going to make them an elaborate meal tonight. Cooking was something he loved and he always managed to turn his brain off other matters when he was focussed on creating some heavenly recipe from scratch. 

Liz came into the kitchen too and asked if he needed any help, however Red told her no and just to go and relax. He really needed a few hours out of her presence just to clear his head, although he felt bad for dismissing her this way.

‘Well, I’m kinda glad you said no, Red. I hate cooking with a passion. I might go for a short walk, if that’s okay?’

‘Yes, of course. Take your weapon though. And please stay on the roads’.

‘Yes, boss. Back soon’, she threw over her shoulder as she headed off.

Red wasn’t overly happy about her going out on her own but he knew she’d be careful and that he was probably just being overly cautious. He turned back to the kitchen counter and started to dream up what exactly he was going to cook.

Within two hours, Liz was back and sitting with a glass of wine in the garden and Red was just finishing off in the kitchen. He put a dish in the oven and then fetched his own glass of wine and headed out to join Liz.

‘So, sweetheart, how was your walk?’

‘Okay, I guess. It was a bit boring without you there though. Not only did I not get lost and have an adventure but I didn’t have anyone to tell me any stories about all the other times they’d gotten lost and had adventures’.

‘Very funny, Elizabeth’, Red said and pretended to scowl at her.

Liz smiled back at him, ‘I did miss you really though. I’m getting very used to your company’. She raised her glass in his direction and nodded to him. Touched, Red raised his glass in reply and they both drank.

After dinner, which Liz had to admit was absolutely mouthwatering, they played a few more games of chess. Liz was definitely improving, Red was pleased to note, although he still easily beat her every time. And he couldn’t help but notice how playful she was being, making the horses whinny and the Queen say ‘Off with her head’ every time she moved one of them. He smiled to himself at the fact she was enjoying herself and seemed much more relaxed than in previous days. 

A few hours later they headed on upstairs again. They both went through their new nightly ritual and were in bed, books open, in no time. Liz had finished her romance novel and had made a point of finding something far more mundane to read next. Red was still engrossed in his spy thriller, despite Liz joking that he was basically just reading his own biography. ‘I do hope not, sweetheart. I basically treat these kinds of books as comedies. The inaccuracies are just delicious’.

Half an hour later and they both decided they’d read enough, turning their lights out and getting comfortable. 

‘Goodnight, Lizzy. I hope you sleep well. You know I’ll be here all night’.

‘Thank you, Red. And you too, sweet dreams’

They were both pretty exhausted and so fell asleep fairly quickly. Red tried to stay awake a little longer than Liz so he could be ready for any movements from her but he just couldn’t. He dropped off only a few minutes after she had.

The next morning Red was awoken by the sensation of someone stroking his exposed stomach and kissing his cheek. He turned to look at Liz and started to try to pull himself away. Oh, God, not again. Now what? He needed to stop her before she went as far as yesterday and started trying to think what to do.

Liz meanwhile, had pulled back and was looking into his eyes.

‘Good morning, Red’, she said and smiled at him devilishly.

Red’s mouth fell open. She was awake!


	10. Chapter 10

‘Lizzy’, Red said, breathlessly, as he pulled himself further away from her.

‘Yes?’

‘What are you doing?’

‘Isn’t it obvious?’, Liz smiled at him and tried to move closer again.

‘Sweetheart, this isn’t a good idea’

Red stood up off the bed, instantly grateful that he wasn’t suffering from the same condition as yesterday morning, and backed away towards the window.

Liz frowned at him and sat up, ‘Why on earth not?’

‘How can you even ask that? We’re on the run together. You’re suffering from some kind of sleep disturbances caused by the stress and anxiety of our situation. We’re only sleeping together so I can look after you. Elizabeth, please, tell me you don’t really think this is a good idea?’

Liz got up off the bed and walked straight up to Red, ‘Well, obviously I do think it’s a good idea seeing as I was both contemplating it and acting on it. So please stop talking to me like I’ve not put any thought into this. I know you’re attracted to me’, Red’s cheek twitched and his mouth pulled down into a grimace, ‘and I’m attracted to you. I was kinda under the impression that sometimes these kinds of things happened when two consenting adults were attracted to each other and cared deeply for each other’. 

With these words, Liz thrust her hand into Red’s pyjama pants’ pocket, causing him to jerk slightly away from her to keep her from touching more than just his thigh. She scowled at his reaction, pulling her hand out along with the key before heading to the door and exiting the room as quickly as she could, slamming the door firmly behind her.

Red stared at the rumpled sheets on the bed and ran his hand over his hair, letting out a deep sigh. Having just gained consciousness, his waking mind was only slowly beginning to compute the full extent of what had happened. His beautiful Lizzy had hit on him, albeit in his sleep, and he had firmly and a little cruelly rejected her. What on earth was he thinking? Although, in his heart of hearts, he knew their feelings for each other had very much crossed a line lately and that Liz was most certainly correct about the mutual attraction, he couldn’t just start a relationship with her now. I mean, he couldn’t. Could he? Either way, he could’ve been a hell of a lot more tactful with his words when trying to dull her ardour. He sat on the bed and waited for sounds indicating that she’d departed the bathroom, not wanting to see her again until she’d calmed down and he’d had a chance to think.

 

If it’s possible to have an angry shower, then that’s what Liz was doing. She washed her hair and then squirted the rest of the shampoo down the plug hole, not caring that she herself would now be out of it, only that Red would. She knew she was acting petulantly but she was deeply embarrassed by what had happened. How could he be so cruel? And so patronising? Not to mention the fact he’d been lying to himself when saying that he didn’t think it was a good idea. Okay, so the timing may not be great but she knew he wanted her, his feelings for her in that regard were always written all over his face, his love and lust towards her oozing out of his pores. She stepped out of the shower cubicle and cranked the hot tap up to full. Let him try and have a shower now with no hot water and no shampoo….. 

Suddenly she stopped and thought about what she was doing. She reached back into the shower and turned it off. Turning away, she picked up a towel from the rack and buried her face in it, the tears coming thick and fast. Slowly, she slumped to the floor and just let it all out, her chest heaving with the effort of how hard she was crying.

 

Red heard the shower turn off and waited for sounds that Liz was leaving the bathroom. However, after five minutes he’d not heard anything. Reluctantly, he stood and made his way to the bathroom door.

‘Lizzy, are you all right?’

There was no reply so he asked her again and hesitantly tried the door handle.

‘Go away, Red, just go away’

He could instantly tell by her voice that she was crying. His heart broke at the sound, especially knowing that it was his actions and words that had made her cry.

‘Please sweetheart, let me in. We need to talk’.

‘No, we don’t. You’ve made it very clear you have no interest in me. Why don’t you go look up Madeline Pratt or Doctor Whatsherface? Someone more deserving of your attention’.

Red’s face blanched at her words. He hated himself for making her feel like that.

‘Lizzy, I have no interest in either of those women. Or any others for that matter. The only woman in the whole world I truly care about is the other side of this damn door’.

‘Yeah, you’ve got a strange way of showing it’, Liz said as she threw the empty shampoo bottle at the door.

Red flinched and sighed. ‘Lizzy, please, please undo the lock’.

Liz looked at the handle twisting and tried to weigh up what to do. She knew she couldn’t stay in here forever but she didn’t want to talk to him just yet.

‘Lizzy, I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I had only just woken up. I wasn’t thinking straight. Please, we need to talk about this’.

Liz shakily got to her feet and went to the door, flicking the lock. Red instantly opened it and stood there, looking at her with deep worry etched on his face. As she looked back at him, her lips began to tremble and tears started to fall all over again. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were in each other’s arms, not talking at all, just holding each other close.

A few minutes later, they broke apart slightly, just enough so that they could look into each other’s eyes. Red lifted his hand up and wiped the last of Liz’s tears from her cheeks, smiling as softly as he could at her. 

‘I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I really didn’t mean to upset you like that. And you’re right; our feelings have become something we can’t ignore any longer’.

Liz tried to smile at him but it didn’t reach her eyes. She was still terrified he was going to reject her again. He took her hand and led her back into the bedroom, where they both sat down on the edge of the bed. 

‘Lizzy, my feelings towards you haven’t changed in a very long time. You’re right; I am attracted to you. And I love you. I love you so much it actually physically hurts sometimes’, he smiled as he said this, a strained smile. ‘And it’s only because of that that I reacted the way I did. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to rush into something you don’t really want because of our constant proximity. Because of the stressful situation we’re in. Because of anything other than it’s what you really want. What you really want in your heart. You are too precious to me for me to hurt you like that’.

Liz sniffed quietly and looked back at him. He was being completely sincere, she was sure.

‘Red, this is what I want. And you know what; I’ve been thinking too. These sleepwalking incidents I’ve been having. They’re not just caused by stress and anxiety. Can’t you see that? If that were the case I’d have been having them a lot more over the last couple of years. Every time I have one, I come to find you. I need you, even when I’m asleep. I think my unconscious mind is trying to tell me something that I was refusing to acknowledge before now. You’re what I need. You’re all that I need. You make me feel safe and loved and treasured’. 

As Liz finished speaking her head dropped down and she focused on a spot on the carpet, unable to meet Red’s eyes any longer. He reached over and took her hand, holding it tightly in his own.

‘Okay, sweetheart. Here’s what’s going to happen now. I’m going to take a shower. You’re going to get dressed. And then we’re going to go for a walk or sit in the garden or whatever you’d like and we’re going to talk about this further. Okay?’

Liz lifted her head back up to him and smiled a little, grateful that he was at least treating her like her feelings weren’t misguided and misplaced like she’d felt he had earlier.

‘Okay, sounds like a plan’.

‘That’s my girl’, Red said as he leant towards her and left a lingering kiss on her temple. ‘Okay, quick shower then I’ll be downstairs’.

As Red stood and made his way to the bathroom, a thought suddenly occurred to Liz, ‘Er, Red, you may need to use the hand soap to wash your hair…..’


	11. Chapter 11

Liz came into the kitchen just as Ray was serving up a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs with toast. She sat opposite him and smiled at him, suddenly feeling very shy. Despite what he’d said upstairs after her crying outburst in the bathroom, she still felt like an idiot. Not only for making a move on him that was so firmly rejected, but also for the way she reacted to his rejection. She looked down at her plate and sighed quietly.

'Everything okay, Lizzy? You bored of eggs?’

Liz looked up at him and smiled. He was teasing her. She knew she should be angry but she just couldn’t be. He was only doing it to try to cheer her up and lighten the mood. They did need to have a serious discussion but that didn’t mean it had to be done in a grave manner. Neither of them was going to be able to say what needed to be said unless they felt relaxed and really able to open up to one other.

‘No, Red. Your eggs are delicious. You could make me them every morning for breakfast for the rest of my life’.

Oh, touché, Lizzy, touché, Red thought to himself, that’s my girl. He started eating whilst reaching out to pour Liz some coffee.

‘What would you like to do after we’ve eaten? A walk, maybe?’

‘I thought we could just sit in the garden, if that’s okay? It’s such a lovely day out there, I don’t want to be plodding down some country road or, well, you know…..’

‘Not again, Elizabeth. That was a one-off, I assure you’, Red said as he pretended to scowl at her. Liz snorted slightly and drank some coffee.

‘But yes, the garden sounds lovely. Maybe we could take a blanket down to the lake and sit there?’

‘Perfect’, Liz said and smiled at him again. Her hopes were starting to build. Surely he wouldn’t suggest such a romantic setting if he was planning on letting her down gently.

After Liz had cleared and washed the dishes, whilst Red was locating a blanket and some cushions, they headed on down to the small lake at the foot of the garden. Red had made another pot of coffee and brought that out with them, along with two cups. Liz threw the blanket down on a patch of grass just under a tree, seeing as the sun was already out and beating down. They sat down together quietly, just watching the few birds and fish that lived in the lake going about their daily lives. Briefly, Liz wished she could be one of them. Their lives were so simple. Animals never seemed to have protracted negotiations in order to enter into something so simple as a couples relationship.

‘Penny for your thoughts, Lizzy?’

‘I wish I was that duck’

'I beg your pardon’, Red responded, chuckling.

‘That one right there. It’s a female. And the one she’s with is a male. And I bet they’re happy. And I bet they just met one day by the side of the water and looked at each other and just knew. And it was simple. And now they float around all day together, just the two of them’.

Red looked over at Liz as she was saying this, a sad expression forming on his face.

‘I wish it were that simple as well. But you know it isn’t. Maybe if I were an accountant and you were a lawyer….’, Red’s voice trailed off. ‘But it isn’t’.

‘I know. I do understand that. But we’re facing all this shit together every day. All day, every day. And even if I do get exonerated and we go back to the Task Force, we’ll still be seeing each other all the time. Working together, catching bad guys together…’

‘I’m a bad guy, Lizzy’

Liz reached over and forcefully grabbed Red by the hand, ‘No, you’re not. You’re a good guy. A really good guy who’s been forced to do some bad things. But I know you, Red. You’re not a bad guy. I don’t care what you say. And I don’t care what you think of yourself’.

‘That’s a tad naïve, don’t you think?’

‘I realise I don’t know everything about you. And I know you’ve done so many things that many would see as unforgivable. But I also know that you did them in order to protect others. To seek vengeance for people you’ve lost. For me. And I know that every time you hurt or kill someone, a little bit of your soul dies too. And that’s why you hate yourself and you don’t think you’re worthy of love. But you are, Red. And you’ve got my love, whether you want it or not’.

Red’s cheek twitched as Liz finished speaking and he slowly withdrew his hand from hers. ‘Thank you, Lizzy. Your words mean more than you can know. But it still doesn’t change the fact that I’m a dangerous man to be around. Even if I were never to enter into another illegal deal or kill another man or broker some underground trade, I’d still be a dangerous man to be around. And that’s never going to change in this lifetime’.

‘I shot the Attorney General, Red. And apparently I’m the daughter of some legendary Russian super spy. Do you think I’m ever just going to be the happy mom with the white picket fence and two dogs?’

‘Yes, Lizzy. Yes, I do. And I will move heaven and earth to help you find that happiness you so deserve’

‘But what would it be worth if it wasn’t with the man I want to share it with?’

Red sighed and looked down into his lap. He really didn’t know what else he could say. Trying to persuade someone they weren’t in love with you was impossible. Especially someone who knew what you were truly capable of and still loved you anyway. He glanced over at Liz, who was still staring at him intently.

‘Elizabeth, I will never hurt you. I will never enter into any kind of relationship with you if I thought it could hurt you, no matter if it’s what you believe you really want’.

‘I know that, Red. But I love you’, Liz’s voice trembled a little as she divulged this to him. ‘I love you so much. You’re all I think about. You’ve been all I’ve thought about for a long time, long before all this craziness’.

Now tears were starting to form in Red’s eyes, ‘You love me?’

‘Yes, you idiot. How can you even ask that?’

Red laughed out loud at her adamant and somewhat abrupt response. God, he adored this woman. Liz smiled at him and she shuffled closer towards him on the blanket. She’d seen his eyes glistening after her declaration and couldn’t keep her distance any longer. She was now sitting right next to him, their legs pushing against each other’s and she slipped her arm through his and leant her head on his shoulder.

‘Red, if you truly want me to be happy, you’ll give this a try. I don’t know if it’s going to work out but does anyone when they start a new relationship? And I’m never going to be happy if I always believe that I could at least have tried to be with you but we didn’t give it a shot’.

Red reached his hand over and held onto the hand of Liz’s that was resting on his forearm.

‘I don’t know if I’m brave enough, sweetheart. Even if we both acknowledge that our lives from now on will be fraught with danger no matter what we do and we accept that and face it together, I just don’t know if I’m brave enough to be with you, only to have you change your mind one day’.

‘So you’d rather carry on without me? Never see me again? Or see me only at work? What if I find myself a new boyfriend, a husband? Will you be happy then?’

At Liz’s words, Red’s grip tightened on her hand and his jaw muscles started working overtime. He managed to growl out a very angry sounding, ‘No’.

Liz turned up her face and looked at him, ‘So, let’s give this a chance then?’

Red turned his face towards her and looked into her eyes. He loved those eyes so very dearly and felt like he knew their depths as well as anything else on this earth.

‘For your happiness, Lizzy, I will risk anything. Even my own’.

And with those words he leant towards her and their lips met for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

Their kiss was so soft and tender, Liz just closed her eyes and let herself be wrapped up in it. She felt nothing but love and devotion coming from Red and it soothed her. He lifted his hand up and gently rested it on the side of her throat, his thumb running along her jawline, back and forth. After just a few seconds, Red pulled back and looked at Liz. Her eyes were still closed and they slowly batted open, as if she were waking from a dream.

‘Red?’

He smiled at her as he continued to hold her neck, his thumb still stroking her cheek.

‘That was nice’

Now Red laughed. He couldn’t help himself. 

‘Yes, Lizzy, it was very nice. And you do taste of strawberries’.

‘How can I possibly taste of strawberries?’, Liz asked, looking at him carefully to see if he was teasing her.

‘I don’t know. I’ve always just imagined that you did. And, guess what? You do’.

Liz pulled a doubting face at Red and reached up to hold his hand that was still on her cheek, ‘Yeah, well, I hate to break it to you but you taste of coffee’.

Red laughed again, throwing his head back as he did so. Liz stared at him in wonder. One kiss and it seemed like all his doubts had just disappeared. She knew that they wouldn’t have but he just suddenly appeared to be completely carefree and relaxed.

‘Coffee? Well, I guess that’s better than eggs?’

Now Liz laughed at him, ‘Yes, I’d take coffee over eggs any day’. She reached over to him and placed her hand on the side of his head, her fingers on his hair and her thumb on his ear. ‘Thank you for listening to me and for seeing where this might lead’.

‘Oh, Lizzy, don’t thank me. I’m being entirely selfish here. I want to be with you so much. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you’, Red’s smile had almost disappeared and Liz regretted getting serious again so quickly. ‘I’m truly not sure we’re doing the right thing. But I am willing to try my best to make it work. Because if I can make you happy then that’s all I’ve ever wanted’.

As Red was finishing speaking, Liz had leant in again and recaptured his lips with hers. This kiss was no less gentle but Liz was determined to get Red to lose himself a little more in the moment. She darted her tongue out and pushed it past his lips and teeth, with hardly any resistance. As their tongues met in his mouth, Red groaned and opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. His hand slipped from the side of her head to the back and he pulled her in tighter. 

This time when they pulled apart, Liz could tell the kiss had affected him much more. His pupils looked huge and he seemed to have lost focus. She smiled at him again and pulled her hand back from behind his head to clasp hold of one of his hands, turning slightly so she could rest her head on his shoulder again. She wanted so much to kiss him more but she also wanted to slow things down just a little. She didn’t really know why, especially after how eager she’d been this morning to seduce him. However, she felt that a slower pace now might be easier for Red to manage. And she needed him to see that she was willing to take their relationship seriously, not just jump straight into bed with him. There were emotions involved here, for both of them, and Liz just intuitively knew that rushing things wouldn’t be the right way to do this.

'I love you, Lizzy, I love you so much’, Red said in a voice tight with emotion. He was desperately trying not to cry and this fact made Liz’s heart skip a beat.

‘I know you do. And I love you too’, she said as she lifted her head up to look him in the eye. ‘And I think that we’re probably the two most stubborn people I know so if anyone can make this work, we can’.

Red laughed again and smiled at her, a smile that was entirely revealing of his adoration for her.

‘If it’s a simple case of willpower, then yes, we will make it work’. He leant back in for one quick last kiss and then pulled back. ‘However, much as I’m enjoying this, I feel we should go out and call Kate and Dembe. There may be news’.

Liz sighed to herself and then nodded at him, ‘You’re right. Let’s go do that now. And then when we get back, we can ‘talk’ some more’, she added with a raised eyebrow to accompany her use of the word ‘talk’.

Red smiled and then stood up, leaving his hand for Liz to pull herself up on. They then picked up the blanket and the untouched coffee pot and cups and headed back into the house. Quickly putting away the few things they’d taken out to the garden, they gathered up what they’d need for their excursion and set off without further delay.

A couple of hours later saw them returning back. There had been no news and it looked like they were going to be staying at the safe house for at least another day. Red sighed as he placed his hat and jacket by the door. The lack of information on what the Cabal were up to was starting to worry him a little. They weren’t usually so good at hiding their tracks from him. However, when he glanced over at Liz, who was standing in the kitchen doorway gesturing at him with the coffeepot, he couldn’t help but feel a little happy that they were going to spend some more time here, just the two of them. He nodded at her offer of coffee and ran upstairs to use the bathroom.

Red was sitting on the couch when Liz came back through with their fresh coffeepot and cups. She laid it all down on the small table in front of him and then sat down right next to him, instantly curling her legs up onto the couch and taking a hold of his arm. He turned his head to the side and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for quite some time.

'Red?'

‘Yes, sweetheart?’

‘I’m really sorry about this morning’

‘Lizzy’, Red said as he lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, ‘you’ve nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who blew up at you. I should be the one apologising’.

Liz smiled at him but she wasn’t convinced. ‘No, Red, I acted like a moody teenager, screaming at you and storming out of the room, slamming the door’, Liz winced as she remembered her actions. ‘I even squirted the shampoo down the shower plug hole so you couldn’t use any’.

Red looked at her in shock then threw his head back and guffawed.

‘It’s not funny, Red, it’s embarrassing’

‘Oh, Lizzy, it is deliciously funny. I did wonder why you told me to use the hand soap but I figured I’d just go with it at the time’.

Liz poked him in the ribs to stop him laughing but that just made him laugh all the harder, ‘Red, stop it. This is embarrassing enough’. Although, truth be told, she was starting to giggle herself. She couldn’t remember ever seeing Red laugh this much before.

‘Okay, okay….. I’m sorry. Oh, Lizzy, that is just too precious. I can’t wait to tell Dembe’.

‘Don’t you dare!’

‘Well….. How’s about you forget about me getting us lost in the woods and I’ll forget to mention the shampoo?’

Liz scowled at Red but eventually relented, ‘Okay, deal. Damn, I was really looking forward to telling him that one too’.

Red leant over and kissed Liz, his hand going once again to tangle in her hair, ‘You are just too adorable my little firebrand, do you know that?’

Liz pulled back and tried to scowl again at Red but she couldn’t. Not with the way he was looking at her. His eyes were completely lit up with mirth and the smile on his face was heartbreakingly full of his love for her. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and snuggled as close to him as she could.

‘So, what do you wanna do for the rest of today?’

‘Well, obviously I’m starving’

‘Obviously’

‘I was thinking we could have those steaks for dinner tonight; how does that sound?’

‘Wonderful’

‘So, for lunch, shall I make us some grilled cheese sandwiches? With some of that ham we picked up today?’

‘Mmm, yeah, that sounds great’

‘If I go get going on that, could you possibly see if the washing machine in the basement is in working order? I fear we may have run out of fresh clothing. Well, I certainly have’.

‘On it’, Liz said as she sprang to her feet. ‘Oh, and after lunch, could we maybe go back down to the lake? It was so beautiful down there this morning’.

‘Sounds like a plan, sweetheart’


	13. Chapter 13

Liz managed to get the washer going and got most of their clothing in in one load. Red’s suits couldn’t be machine washed so there wasn’t much she could do there. However, he did have a couple of pairs of slacks so at least he’d have some clean pants.

Heading back upstairs, her nose was greeted with the smell of bubbling cheese and she felt her mouth start to water.

‘Come and get it while it’s hot, Lizzy’, Red yelled, unaware that Liz had already entered the kitchen.

Liz sneaked up behind him as he was placing their lunch on plates and shouted ‘Boo’ at the top of her voice.

Red nearly jumped out of his skin and it was a miracle their lunch didn’t end up on the floor. ‘Lizzy, you do know that startling a man like me isn’t always a great idea?’, he said as he felt his heart racing in his chest.

Liz just giggled at him and then moved closer for a hug, ‘It’s okay, I trust you not to shoot me’.

Red smiled into her hair as he hugged her back, ‘Well, no, but I may’ve thrown a well-aimed karate chop to your throat just now’.

Liz pulled her head back and looked up at him, a pout forming on her mouth and her eyelids batting nineteen to the dozen, ‘You’d karate chop me?’

Red could see he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this particular piece of advice so he just stretched his head down and pushed his lips against hers, the two of them quickly getting carried away in the moment. A few seconds later Liz’s stomach rumbled and they both laughed.

‘Right, well that’s the only hint I need, sweetheart. Grab a plate and dig in’.

As with everything else he seemed to do, Red’s grilled cheese sandwiches were perfect. Liz finished every last crumb and was just beginning to eye up the last piece of Red’s portion when he spotted her and quickly popped it into his mouth. Liz’s eyes opened wide.

‘You seriously wouldn’t let me have your last bite?’, she asked, mouth open, pretending to look shocked and hurt.

‘Oh, every time, my dear. Every time. Except this one. That’s for making me nearly jump out of my pants earlier’.

Liz couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of Red being that shocked and she reached over and squeezed his hand, ‘Okay, fair enough. But going forward I insist on the last bite of every meal you have’.

‘You drive a hard bargain, Lizzy’, Red said as he narrowed his eyes at her. ‘But that’s acceptable. I’ll just need to make bigger portions from now on’, he finished with a wink. ‘Anyway, I bought some dessert for us. Some absolutely divine strawberry tarts they had in that deli attached to the store we went to. I’ve had strawberries on the brain today for some reason’.

Liz smiled eagerly at him and went to the fridge to fetch the tarts. ‘Okay, well, as long as it’s just strawberries and not tarts that you’re inferring here, Mr Reddington’.

Red snorted and pulled Liz onto his lap once she came back within range of his arms, ‘Elizabeth, you know full well I would never infer such a thing’, he said as took the box from her hand and pulled her down for a kiss.

‘Hmm, judging by how fruity you already taste, I’d say you probably don’t need any more strawberries. Maybe I should have both the tarts?’

‘Nice try, Red, nice try. But there’s no way in hell I don’t just taste of cheese right now’.

‘Ah, can’t blame a man for trying’.

They both reached into the box and took out a tart. ‘Oh, Red, these are amazing. Wow! I don’t care if it’s dangerous for us to go back to the same place tomorrow; you’ve got to get more of these’. They both wolfed down each of their treats in no time.

Red smiled at her as he popped the second to last piece into his mouth. He then offered the last bit to her and she looked him carefully in the eyes before wrapping her lips around his thumb and two fingers that were holding the tart, before slowly and carefully pulling it from his hand into her mouth.

Red’s gaze never left her face but he had absolutely no idea what to say or do next.

‘Thank you’, Liz said as she released his fingers from her mouth’s grasp, ‘I do love a man who keeps his promises’.

She then stood up and took the box from the table, putting it straight into the bin. Turning around to look at Red, she was amused to see he was staring in wonder at his fingers.

‘Ahem, if you’re finished eating, I’m gonna pop to the bathroom. Fancy making us some coffee and taking it down to the lake? I’ll bring the blanket and cushions on my way out’.

Red looked up from his semi-trancelike state and nodded at Liz, before quickly getting to his feet and heading to the kettle.

Once his back was turned, Liz smirked to herself and headed off upstairs. 

 

They met back down at the lake. Red had placed the tray with coffeepot and cups under the same tree they’d headed to before and Liz joined him there, laying out the blanket and placing the cushions round the base of the tree.

‘Are there any cushions left in the house, Lizzy; you’ve brought about a dozen down here?’

‘Well, better too many than too few, that’s what I say. Although’, Liz said as she sat down next to Red on the blanket and cuddled up on his chest, ‘that’s more for your benefit than mine. I’ve got my own personal cushion right here’.

Red smiled down at her as she beamed up at him, leaning down to kiss her forehead. ‘That is a job title I’ll happily accept’.

Red then reached over to pour them each some coffee and handed Liz her cup. She sipped at it and then sighed.

‘It’s so beautiful down here by the lake. Why on earth didn’t we come down here sooner?’

‘I have no idea. It’s not like we’ve been particularly busy. Maybe you just didn’t want to be forced to converse with me’, Red asked, a glimmer in his eye.

He earnt himself a poke in the ribs for his troubles. ‘Well, that’s not true. I’ve not felt that way for a long time’. Liz frowned up at him and saw him smiling down at her. ‘Oh, you were joking. Gonna have to watch out for that, aren’t I?’

‘That would be wise, yes. I'm an incorrigible teaser I’m afraid’.

‘Yeah, well, I like creeping up on people and going ‘boo’ so you’re gonna have to cope with that’.

Red laughed and finished off his coffee, placing his cup back on the tray. Liz handed him hers and he placed it there too. With their hands now free, they cuddled into each other, Liz nuzzling into Red’s neck and sighing softly.

‘This is so wonderfully cosy. I’m gonna lie here for hours’.

‘I hope my back’s up to it’

‘I told you that's why I brought the cushions’.

‘You do take good care of me’

‘Better believe it, buster’

Neither of them felt the need to talk any further and they just lay there watching the ducks and other lake creatures as they had done that morning, holding onto each other and loving the feeling of being held. After about twenty minutes, Red noticed that Liz’s breathing pattern had changed and he glanced down carefully to see if she had fallen asleep. Confirming that she had, he smiled and held her even closer, kissing her hair and laying his cheek on her head. He couldn’t believe how lucky he felt in this moment. He didn’t know why he’d suddenly been blessed by the love of this wondrous woman but he was determined to ensure he deserved it by looking after her and making her happy every day of her life. Red slowly felt himself dropping off but just as he was about to lose consciousness he jerked himself awake with a cry.

Liz woke up immediately, ‘Red, what is it, what’s wrong?’

His arms had tightened almost painfully around Liz’s shoulders and he allowed them to relax, taking a deep breath before looking at her.

‘I nearly fell asleep. I’m so sorry, Lizzy’.

Liz looked at him with a puzzled expression, ‘Why are you apologising for nearly falling asleep? I was out for the count before you woke me up with that shout just now. You’re allowed to sleep too, you know?’

Red looked into her eyes carefully before saying, ‘No, Lizzy, I can’t fall asleep. Not whilst you’re sleeping and we’re out here. What if you’d had one of your episodes and walked off into the lake with me lying here oblivious?’

Red’s voice cracked a little at the end of his question and Liz sat up so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into her cleavage.

‘Oh, Red, you’re right. Thank you for remembering. I didn’t even think about that’. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. ‘I’ve just felt so much better the last twenty-four hours or so I never even considered something like that could happen’.

Red pulled back from her embrace, ‘Well, I can’t stop thinking about it, Lizzy. I can’t lose you. Certainly not just because I fell asleep like an idiot, knowing the dangers’.

Liz kissed his forehead one last time before settling back down onto his chest, ‘Thank you for always putting me first, Red. At least at the moment. Going forward, we’re gonna be looking out for each other though, just know that’.

Red’s lips quirked at her defiant statement, ‘I have no doubt I won’t be able to convince you otherwise’.

‘Seriously, though. I feel so much better now. I think my unconscious desires or whatever you want to call it may have been sated by us being honest with each other. Falling asleep in your arms and knowing you’re mine may’ve been the cure after all’.

Red looked at her and forced a smile, ‘I hope you’re right, sweetheart. But just to be safe, I won’t be taking a nap whilst we’re down here’.

‘That’s okay. I’ve had mine now anyway’, Liz said as she smirked at him. ‘I’ve got something much more fun in mind now’.

‘Hmmm…..?’

Liz sat up and swung a leg over Red’s lap, her hands either side of his face.

‘This activity should keep us both awake’

Red smiled at her, his eyes darkening. He pulled her face down to his and they kissed again. This time, however, they both felt that this kiss was merely a prelude to something that neither of them could resist any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Red ran his hands down Liz's sides and settled them at her waist. Her hands were around his shoulders, holding him as close as she could as they continued kissing. It didn’t take long for them to have to break for breath as the kiss had been a wholehearted affair. As she pulled away from Red’s lips, Liz rested her head against his and used her hands to stroke the back of his head and neck.

‘Red, maybe we should go back inside?’

‘Are you cold? Surely not, it’s glorious out here’

‘No, I’m not cold. I was just thinking maybe we could take this upstairs?’

As Liz finished her question she looked at Red shyly, unsure about what his response might be. It didn’t help her nerves when she saw a curious smile grace his face.

‘What?’

‘If by ‘this’ you mean the fact that we’re about to engage in some funny business for the first time…’

Liz slapped Red on the chest, ‘Hey, don’t you dare put it like that, this isn’t just a…, a….’

‘A what, Lizzy?’, Red smirked back at her.

‘Never mind. I just thought that maybe you’d like to make love to me…’

Red swallowed and took a hold of her head, forcing her to look at him, ‘More than anything in the whole world. I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to suggest otherwise’. He leant forward and kissed her again, running his hands down her back.

‘I just didn’t think we needed to change location for that to happen. It’s perfect out here and I think it’s quite a romantic setting?’

‘Well, yes, it is….. But we’re outside, you know. I, er, I’d feel like I’m being watched’

‘By whom? There’s nobody for miles. Unless, of course, you’re worried about the ducks?’

Liz laughed lightly and turned her head to look over at the two ducks she’d commented on earlier.

‘Just think, Lizzy, rather than you being jealous of them, maybe you could make them jealous of you?’

Liz turned back and narrowed her eyes at Red, who was beaming at her in that infuriatingly smug way of his.

‘Sure, okay, outside it is’

‘That’s my girl’

Liz reached towards Red and started unbuttoning his shirt. She was immensely grateful he wasn’t wearing his usual garb as she didn’t have to worry about a tie, vest or undershirt; he was just wearing a dress shirt today. Within seconds she had his shirt open and she ran her hands across his pecs and down his sides, instantly replacing her hands with her mouth and kissing his nipples. Red groaned and closed his eyes, just allowing himself a few moments to enjoy the sensation before thinking about the fun he’d have getting Liz out of her clothing.

Red ran his hands up under Liz’s top and stroked her stomach, eventually finding the willpower to push her away from his chest. She looked up at him curiously but then realised he was just stopping her so that he could undo her blouse and remove her bra. Once he’d done that, Liz pushed his shirt off his shoulders and then they were both topless, each of them breathing ever faster. Red gripped Liz by the hips and lifted her towards him, positioning her breasts just in front of his mouth. He looked her in the eyes as he leant forward and started to lick her breasts, kissing her nipples before using his teeth to gently bite them. Liz gasped and threw her head back, her hands clutching at his shoulders. He sucked each of them lovingly and then decided he needed to see more of his beautiful girl unclad.

He pushed Liz gently to the side, off his lap, and lay her down flat on the ground. His mouth trailed slowly down her body towards her pants zipper and once he got there, he lifted his head up and checked Liz was okay with it before he reached out and undid her pants, pulling them off as soon as he’d completed doing so. She was only in her panties now but judging by the look on her face, any thoughts of self consciousness had long disappeared and so he took a hold of either side of her underwear and pulled them down and off her legs. She’d not been wearing shoes or socks so now Liz was completely naked in front of him. He moved his eyes down her body, just taking it all in, disbelieving that she was really offering herself to him.

Liz pulled on his arm to get his attention and Red glanced up. She sat up and pushed him up onto his knees as she did so, her hands going straight to his belt buckle and zipper. Her hands were shaking a little so it took her longer than it should to get his pants open but as soon as she did she started to pull them down. Red just shut his eyes and let her do whatever she wanted. He was more than happy to allow her to set the pace.

‘Red’

‘Mmmm…..’

‘Do you normally go commando?’

Red opened his eyes and looked down, for a moment not quite sure what she was talking about, then he smiled at her and winked, ‘I told you I was running out of clean clothing’.

Liz smiled up at him and then indicated he move himself so that she could remove his pants altogether, his shoes and socks coming off too.

Now they were naked together and both raised up on their knees, their hands reaching out and exploring each other’s bodies as their lips met again for a long, slow kiss. Liz could feel Red’s erection poking into her belly and it was starting to drive her crazy. She pulled one of her hands down from his shoulder and started to stroke his member, which she could feel pulsing strongly and twitching with all the blood that had rushed there. Red groaned into her mouth and reached his hands down to Liz’s ass, kneading it firmly and trying hard not to just pull her roughly towards his crotch, again letting her set the pace.

He needn’t have worried though as Liz had no intention of making him wait too much longer. She leant back and lay down in front of him, keeping a hold of his cock the whole time so he was forced to come down with her. Their kiss didn’t break for a second as Liz opened her legs wide and pulled Red into her embrace, arms and legs wrapping around him. Red’s mouth now moved from hers down to her neck and he started to nip and suck at areas he was hoping would be sensitive to her. He certainly knew what he was doing as Liz moaned loudly and started pumping her hand ever harder on his shaft.

‘Red….’

‘Lizzy…?’

‘I can’t wait any longer. Please, please just make love to me….. Oh, God….’

Red looked down at his precious Lizzy and smiled. Her eyes were tightly shut and sweat was starting to form at her temples. He reached between them and took a hold of himself, Liz’s hand moving away and returning to his shoulder. He moved the tip of his shaft towards her entrance and ran it up and down a couple of times, pressing into her clit each time he passed it. He could feel how wet she was so didn’t want to delay any further. Positioning himself carefully and pushing in just a tiny amount, he then brought his hand up to stroke Liz’s face, his other arm under her shoulders to hold her close.

‘Are you ready, my angel?’, he whispered in a deep rumble.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, struck dumb by her arousal. She nodded at him and as he started to push into her, he recaptured her lips and stuck his tongue into her mouth, penetrating her with both organs at once. Liz groaned loudly and would have cried out if she could but Red’s mouth had taken possession of hers. She felt him filling and stretching her wonderfully but at no time was it painful. He was going so slowly and his gentleness was nearly making Liz tearful.

As soon as he was completely buried inside her tight wetness, he broke the kiss and looked at Liz. She returned his gaze and smiled at him weakly. Smiling back, he pulled out and then started to pump his hips, pulling himself out of her slowly and then moving back in as deeply as he could. Liz’s eyes fell shut again, the bliss she was feeling meaning she just couldn’t keep them open any longer. Red moved his face down so their cheeks were pressed against each other’s and started to whisper in her ear. Liz could barely comprehend what he was saying but the words, ‘beautiful’, ‘my love’, ‘you’re so perfect’ and other loving platitudes hazily managed to break through into her awareness.

Liz had hoped to be a little more adventurous the first time they made love, even if it was just her being on top, but the feeling of Red’s weight on top of her and the way he was pushing her down into the cushions with just the right amount of pressure made her forget all about her previous daydreams.

As Red started to pick up the pace a little he pulled Liz’s arms from around his shoulders and leant forward so they were stretched out behind her, his hands pinning them to the floor. Resting on his elbows he started to thrust into her in earnest and Liz responded by moving her hips in perfect time with his movements. Now they were both starting to get more vocal and the loud moans and cries coming from them scared off the ducks from the edge of the water. Liz heard them take flight and just as she felt her orgasm hit her she opened her eyes and saw them fly right over the top of them, her strangled scream ripping out of her simultaneously.

Red stilled his movements and allowed Liz time to recover, kissing her face and neck and anywhere else he could reach. He released her arms and she wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling his body as close to her as she could. She could feel his hardness inside her still, twitching and pulsing. After a minute, she started to move her hips again, indicating to Red that he should continue. He smiled devilishly at her as his pelvis got back to work, this time starting out at a breakneck pace. Liz gritted her teeth and dug her nails into his shoulders. 

Within a couple of minutes, Red could feel he was about to climax and he reached between them and found Liz’s clit, rubbing his thumb over it as fast as he could. Liz had been close to her second orgasm as it was but Red’s attention to her sex sent her over the edge instantly. They came together, Red grunting primally as he emptied himself inside her.

After a few minutes of just lying together, each lazily kissing each other in their blissful afterglow, Red rolled off Liz, his now limp cock slowly sliding out of her as he did so. Liz turned to him the second he moved and lay on top of him, her head on his shoulder and her hand going straight to rest over his heart, still hammering away nineteen to the dozen in his chest.

‘That was perfect, Red’

Red pulled his head back and smiled down at her, ‘Yes, it was’.

‘You’re perfect’.

Red chuckled and kissed her forehead, ‘Ah, glorious pillow talk after good sex. You get the best compliments’.

Liz tweaked his nipple and Red yelped, ‘Just accept the compliment, can you?’

Red held Liz closer still in his arms, ‘Okay, just for you’

Liz smiled into his chest and snuggled close to him.

‘Lizzy?’

‘Mmmm?’

‘We scared the ducks away’.


	15. Chapter 15

Once the sweat had cooled on their bodies, they decided to make their way back indoors. Standing up, Red retrieved his pants and shirt and handed Liz her own clothing. As they dressed themselves they couldn’t help but cast glances at each other and smile. Just as Liz was about to put her bra back on, Red reached out and took it from her, turning her around and placing his hands on her breasts whilst holding the bra, fitting it perfectly on her before doing up the clasp. He then dropped a kiss to her shoulder and sighed happily into her neck. Liz smiled to herself. Only Red could make putting a woman’s bra on as sensuous and loving as taking it off.

They picked up the blankets and cushions and headed to the house. After depositing them all on the couch, Red suggested that they should have a shower to freshen up for the evening.

‘Sounds good. But maybe we could eat first? For some reason I’m absolutely ravenous’, Liz said, looking at Red and winking.

‘Mmmm, me too. Ah, well, we can shower after. I’ll get started on the steaks; why don’t you go put our clothing in the dryer so we have something clean to put on after?’

‘Do we have to get dressed at all?’

Red groaned and resisted reaching out and grabbing Liz and just going for it on the kitchen table, ‘Oh, you can wear as little or as much as you’d like my dear but I fear if I’m to go out tomorrow I’m going to need more than a pair of shades and a hat’.

Liz giggled and headed down to the basement to sort their laundry. Meanwhile, Red got the steaks out of the fridge and started to slice the potatoes he was going to turn into dauphinoise potatoes to accompany their meat. Once Liz returned to the kitchen he got her to open a bottle of red and then to finish the potatoes whilst he made the sauce that he was going to bake them in. Within twenty minutes it was in the oven and they had a little time before he would grill the steaks.

Sitting at the table together, Red raised his glass to Liz and smiled, ‘To you, beautiful Lizzy’.

Liz raised her glass in response and smiled. Once they’d each drunk their toast, she got up from her seat and came round the table to sit on Red’s lap, kissing him lovingly before just wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding him.

‘Thank you, Red’.

‘It was only a toast, Elizabeth’.

She poked him in the ribs and narrowed her eyes at him, enjoying seeing his eyes light up in mirth. ‘I’m sorry, my dear. But there’s no need to thank me. I am now officially the happiest man in the world so really I should be thanking you’.

Liz smiled back at him and kissed the tip of his nose, ‘Well, seeing as we’re each so thankful maybe we can go about showing our gratitude to each other a little more later on?’

‘That would only be polite’, Red whispered as he captured Liz’s lips and kissed her deeply.

Just as they were in danger of getting carried away again, the oven timer sounded and Red stood up, lifting Liz to her feet as he did so.

‘Okay, it's steak time. How do you like yours done?’

‘Definitely red. A nice, juicy red’.

‘Mmm, good choice’, Red replied, heading to the stove, slapping Liz on the ass as he left her to set the table.

Over dinner they sat next to each other, rather than opposite, and couldn’t keep their hands from straying. Liz even cut her steak up all at once so that she could have a hand spare for the rest of the meal to rest on Red’s thigh. As they were finishing, Red picked up the last piece of meat he had on his plate with his fork and raised it to Liz’s mouth. It was the nicest bit of the steak he had had and he smiled at her lovingly as she wrapped her mouth around his fork and took it into her mouth.

‘Thank you, you big softy’.

‘Big softy?’, Red laughed, amusement all over his face. ‘I’m merely fulfilling the beautiful lady’s request’.

‘That’s true. But I know how much the Concierge of Crime likes his food’, Liz said, gently prodding his belly as she did so, ‘So it really means a lot that you’re gonna give me your last bite from now on’.

Red scowled slightly at Liz’s prodding of his belly, suddenly very self-conscious about his small paunch. Liz saw this and turned to him at once, wrapping her arms around him. ‘Hey, I was only joking. You know I love you just the way you are. You’re the sexiest man in the world. I love every inch of you’.

Red sighed with relief, hearing the sincerity in her voice. ‘Every inch?’

‘Yes. Some a little more than others’, she added as she cupped his crotch and then quickly stood away from the table to dodge his grasp. ‘But every inch. I wouldn’t change a single thing about you’.

Red smiled at her as she took their plates over to the sink. 

‘You should know, I actually prefer a man with some meat on his bones. And there’s something incredibly sexy about the fact that your appetite for food is something you make no apologies for. You live your life the way you want to, other people’s opinions be damned. A man who knows what he wants and just goes and gets it. That’s very alpha male, you know. Very hot’.

Red couldn’t help himself any longer. He stood up from the table and stalked towards Liz across the kitchen floor, reaching her and wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

‘Is that right?’, he breathed in her ear, lightly pinning her to the counter next to the sink.

‘Yes……’, Liz groaned as she felt his arousal pushing into her ass. She managed to loosen his arms enough to turn in them and immediately reached her head up for a kiss, holding him around his middle as tightly as she could, pulling him into her. She groaned again as now his erection was only inches from where she needed it. Pushing him away a little, she fell to her knees in front of him, undoing his shirt as she went. He rested his hands on her head and watched her curiously. Instead of now starting on his pants, she instead rubbed her face in his belly hair and dipped her tongue into his navel. She stroked him gently and kissed as much of him as she could reach before getting back to her feet.

‘I’m sorry about what I said. I hope you don't feel sensitive about it. I really do want you just as you are. Please never think otherwise’.

Red kissed her gently and spoke directly into her ear, ‘I believe you, my sweet. Now, I don’t know about you but I’m feeling like it might be time for a shower?’

Liz pulled back and looked at him, ‘Good idea. Er, do we have more shampoo?’

‘Nope’

‘Hand soap it is then’

‘Mmmm-hmmm’

‘You don’t sound too worried about that?’

‘Right this second, Elizabeth, you could suggest bathing in ketchup and it wouldn’t bother me’, Red said, his eyes flashing as he took hold of her hand and led her to the stairs.

Liz giggled and gladly followed him, almost dizzy with excitement about how incredibly lustful Red was being towards her. She had very much suspected he’d be an attentive, giving and indefatigable lover but the fact her suspicions were proving to be correct was the cherry on the icing on the top of the cake.

As they reached the bathroom, Red turned to Liz and started to undress her once again. Each piece of clothing he removed was replaced instantly with his mouth and soon Liz was a puddle of desire, desperate to feel him inside her again. Once she was naked she pushed his undone shirt off his shoulders and made short work of his pants, his erection springing free just as eagerly as it had by the lake. Red reached into the shower and turned the water on, waiting a few seconds for it to warm up before pulling Liz into the cubicle with him. Neither of them had any interest whatsoever in getting clean just yet though. The cubicle was a huge one, easily enough room for Liz to lie down on the floor and once the water had run long enough to warm up the tiles, Red eased her down and parted her legs. Liz was panting already and he’d not even touched her yet.

With one last hungry gaze up at her face, Red lowered his mouth to her centre and started to lick and suck around her entrance, deliberately avoiding her opening and her clit. Liz was writhing underneath him, her hands on his head trying to guide him where she needed him. After another minute of torture, she cried out in frustration and Red chuckled to himself before swiftly using his fingers to part her and delving his tongue as deeply inside her as he could. Liz stretched her neck back and moaned. Meanwhile Red’s thumb started working on her clit as his other hand held her open for his tongue to continue pumping in and out of her, sometimes stopping just to lick at her entrance with his tongue flat and wide.

Within a minute Liz was climaxing, grasping his head to her centre and screaming out loudly, almost seeing stars so strong was her orgasm. As she slowly came down from her high, Red continued licking her entrance and lazily rubbing her clit, lapping up the juices that weren’t being washed away by the shower water.

Eventually, after she stilled and stopped twitching, she sat up, forcing Red to do likewise. She shuffled forwards and wrapped her legs around him, holding his head to her breasts and stroking his back. God, she loved this man. And as much as she wanted him inside her again, she also needed to know his taste.

Pulling back from him and unraveling her limbs from around his body, she pushed on his chest to indicate he should lie back now. Red happily obeyed her and watched as she parted his legs and made herself comfortable between them. The water cascading down on top of them just added to the wanton nature of what they were doing. Liz’s hair was plastered to her head and the sight of the water pouring down her breasts and off the ends of her nipples was making Red’s cock impossibly harder than before. He groaned as she bent her head down to him and, avoiding his shaft, carefully wrapped her mouth around one of his balls and started sucking it. Her hand reached up and rubbed over his tip, slowly, in time with her mouth’s movements. Red was in heaven but he didn’t dare reach down to touch her as he feared he could lose control and grab her hair painfully so he just bunched his fists and lay back.

After giving his other ball the same attention as the first, Liz looked up at Red, his eyes closed so tightly he didn’t see her move. She smiled at his face. He actually looked like he was in pain, his features so pinched. She stuck out her tongue and ran it up his length, reaching the top and then, opening her mouth and throat as much as she could, she took him nearly all the way in in one swift downward movement.

Red’s hips bucked and he cried out before immediately stilling his body. Liz smirked at his reaction and then started moving her mouth up and down his shaft over and over, setting a fast pace. Her hands returned to his balls and squeezed and stroked them and she used her tongue on his engorged head every time her mouth came back to the top of his shaft. 

After a couple of minutes, Red knew he was going to come and he gently pushed at Liz’s head to warn her but she took no heed, knocking his hand away. She sucked him even harder and he threw his head back and his hips involuntarily thrust upwards and suddenly Liz’s mouth was full of him. Even then she didn’t stop and just kept sucking him until no more was coming out. She then removed her mouth, kissing his tip one last time and then using the shower water to wash his member clean.

Red looked down at her in wonder. He was struggling to get his breath back and Liz was just gazing up at him, biting her lip and smiling. He reached for her and she crawled into his arms, lying on top of him, legs either side and her head resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow.

Eventually they managed to get to their feet and, whilst holding the other closely, they began to wash each other, ensuring no parts were missed. Red lovingly washed Liz’s hair and she enjoyed doing the same with his chest hair. After they had rinsed, they exited the shower and towelled the other dry.

Liz went into the bedroom and located the robe she’d spotted in the closet the other day. Handing it to Red she then returned to the closet and fetched his cosy blue hoody for herself. It came down only a couple of inches below her ass and Red had to gulp deeply when he saw it on her. She then took his hand and led him back downstairs, where they cosied up on the couch. After a few minutes of just kissing and cuddling, Liz got up and went to the kitchen to fetch another bottle of red wine. She brought it back, along with their glasses and then sat back down, curling herself into Red’s side and grabbing a blanket to drape across their legs.

‘So, is this what we’ve got to look forward to from now on?’

Red laughed lightly and squeezed Liz’s hand. ‘As much as is possible, yes. But you know we need to clear your name as a priority. Once that’s done, then we can really explore where our relationship is going to go’.

‘I feel so much more confident about everything now. I know we’re gonna clear my name and I know we’re gonna be wonderfully, happily in love forever’.

‘That’s endorphins for you’

‘Red!’, Liz exclaimed, slapping his chest, ‘Can’t you ever be serious?’

Red turned his head towards her and nodded silently. ‘Yes, sweetheart. I can. I’m sorry. I just know how hard the next part of our journey is going to be before we get to the happily ever after part. However, we will get there. And we’ll get there together. Please never doubt that’.

Liz kissed him on his cheek and stroked her hand down his exposed chest, slipping her fingers inside his robe to rest on his pec. Red sighed at the sensation and took a sip of his wine, stretching his neck to rest on the back of the couch. ‘Oh, God, I really hope we can stay here a few more days. For once I’m actually hoping not to get any news from Dembe or Kate. As much as I wanna get you exonerated and move on, I feel a little longer here will do us the world of good’.

‘Mmm, yes. Well, it’s already done me the world of good. I’ve not sleepwalked in a while. Obviously my brain is a lot happier now that it’s gotten what it wanted all along’, Liz laughed as she tweaked his nipple.

‘Ouch! Ah, well, I’m glad to hear that, Lizzy’, Red said as he dropped his hand to her ass and squeezed it firmly, making her yelp in turn. ‘You’re going to be a real handful, aren’t you?’

‘I do hope so. I’ve gotta keep the great Raymond Reddington on his toes. I can’t imagine that’s going to be an easy task’.

‘Oh, it’s easier than you might imagine. All you need to do is look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and I’m putty in your hands, my angel’.

Liz recommenced stroking Red’s chest, purring delightedly at how soft and lustrous the hair there was.

‘I like the sound of that’

‘Yes….indeed….’, Red managed to rumble out as Liz’s hand crept lower inside his robe, her intended target soon within her grasp.

‘So, Red, what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?’

Red deftly picked Liz up and planted her on her back along the length of the couch.

‘You’.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this. Absolutely everyone. It's been a real pleasure to write and, I very much hope, a pleasure to read!
> 
> I'll be back ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of The Blacklist


End file.
